


The Vampires Orphan

by Keilsans12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Human, Human x vampire, M/M, Romance, Top Harry, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keilsans12/pseuds/Keilsans12
Summary: Harry Styles well-known millionaire that controls all of Londons power system in 1945, everyone sees Harry as the man that can make you live on the streets because you don't have money to keep a roof over your children's heads and food in their bellies. The only thing they don't know is that Harry is one of the most hated species alive... a vampire.Louis Tomlinson was orphaned as a toddler after his mother was killed by a vampire he was raised from many different orphanages each one going out because of Harry Styles. Louis from then on relied on himself, finding abandoned buildings and living in those, what happens when he lives in someone else's home? Someone he knows.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Styles you have Miss Tomlinson here for you." Harry nodded to let her in his eyes never leaving the papers in his hands.

Johannah slowly walked in empty handed with her head held high with a straight but stern face. Once the door closed Harry looked up with a smirk then frowned raising his eyebrow at her empty hands.

"I assume you want more time to pay up because you haven't gotten your paycheck yet?" Johannah shook her head and pulled out a roll of paper from her kneehigh sock. 

"I will not be paying you anything, you will let me be and give me what I deserve or else I will expose the real demon that you are." Harry slowly stood up now smirking.

"What demon? The only demon in here is you for even talking to me like that. Now, what is that you have in your hands dear?" Johannah unscrolled the paper and began to read out what was on it.

"Your name is Harold Styles, you were born 1839 February 1 in Paris, You died on February 2, 1940, a day after your birthday, a day after your family got killed along with you because your village found out you and your family were vampires. Yet your here alive and still taking the blood of our innocent people here. I have proof, pictures of you drinking a teen girls blood then breaking her neck and leaving her in a rubbish bin." Harry sped towards Johannah about to attack her but he stopped when he pulled out a stake.

"Take one more step and you will be gone before you know it. I want a couple of things and your secret is safe with me. I just want enough money to last me and my son to California then I will be gone." Harry sighed and nodded holding his hand out to her.

"No touching just give me what I want." Harry silently nodded looking away.

"I like to do personal business in a more private environment who knows whos listening behind these doors." Johannah nodded convinced at the trade.

Harry led Johannah behind the building, it was dark and cold, if you look up you could see the stars and full moon. Johannah smiled up at the sky thinking of Louis, he always loved to watch the stars at night with her.

"How much do you want, I want that evidence to be kept with me. I can't risk you letting it get in the wrong hands." Johannah turned towards Harry and slid the scroll back in her kneehigh sock.

"The evidence stays with me. Now I want about two million, it will get my son and I to California and get us a house and enough to last us a while with the job ill get ill be able to afford a babysitter too." Harry groaned and looked up clawing at his face then nodded.

"Okay fine that's fine." Johannah smiled triumphantly and held out her hand for a handshake as a business well done.

Harry smiled at the gesture and shook Johannah's hand then yanked her to him. Harry grabbed both of Johannah's dainty wrist in one hand holding them behind her back then covering her mouth and biting harshly into her neck sucking the life out of her. Johannah struggled to get free from Harry which was useless against the strength of a vampire. Johannah began to grow pale and weaker, her limbs finally giving out on her. Johannah caught one more look at the sky letting out a tear silently saying goodbye to Louis. 

Harry finished and snapped Johannah's neck. 

"Her blood was kind of sweet, hopefully, I meet this son of hers because if her blood is this sweet her son should be just as sweet." Harry took out the scroll from her sock and flung Johannah into the garbage bin. 

"Business well done my fair lady." Harry chuckled darkly and closed the top of the bin then walked back into his office.

-

1957

Business was booming for Harry Styles, in fact, he now is the owner of the pacemaker and the double A batteries. Harry only had to take control of those because now people are paying their bills more often because they don't struggle to find jobs anymore. It was boring to just see those bills every day. Along the fact that Harry now had a new problem that he kind of loved. 

A strange boy would come to his house during the night and sleep in his bed. He understood why though, it was abandoned, Harry had multiple houses but the one he mainly preferred now was the one the small fragile boy stayed at. He would leave during the day to god knows where and come back during the night to fill his small fridge with little bits of food, once he came back with only one muffin and a styrofoam cup or some water? It looked disgusting, more like river water.

The highlight of Harry's end of the day was leaving to stalk his own house, just in time to see Louis crawl through the small hole in the broken door that never opened anymore because of the hinges getting frosted over from the winter nights and now they were rusted.

Louis shivered hugging himself with one arm while holding a plastic bag. Louis set the bag on the table then took out a match cursing himself when it was his last one. Louis shakily lit the only candle in the room. 

Harry made a mental note to buy more candles and matches for the poor boy, he can get himself food clearly. Louis took out the food from the bag which was a single apple and small box of cut up strawberries. Louis shivered and opened the fridge placing the fruit in the empty fridge. Louis closed the fridge then laid in the dusty bed and looked up at the skylight? It was originally a hole but Louis covered it with a plastic container making it stay with duct tape.

"Hope you had a good day mom, I got fired again today, I accidentally spilled hot soup on some rich guy, but I had enough money to spare to get that fruit today, it was the last of my money today sadly. I'll get more though don't worry." Louis turned on his side and kissed the picture frame of his mother and turned facing the wall.

"Goodnight mom," Louis whispered pulling the very thin blanket over his body.

Harry smiled watching the thin boy sleep then sighed glaring at the photo, it was Johannah, he barely remembered her but this was her son she was talking about. She wanted him to be free from this horrible place and now he's stuck here homeless and broke all because of him. The boy was very cute, Harry felt anger in himself for not having a single urge to kill him and suck him dry of his blood, all he wanted to do was hug him and give him all the warmth in the world.

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, first chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays hope you all liked this because I was originally gonna post this on October for Halloween and shit but I never finished my other story on time. Hopefully, you like this story though.

I did write this all on paper in my history class when I was in high school. I sadly lost those papers though. I do remember every page word for word though. So I am so happy and lucky to remember this after so long. Anygays give me feedback if you can so I can make this story better.

Anygays I also want to thank Hazstylestrash and LSmanips from Instagram for letting me use their edits for making my cover. They are amazing editors and I know that I am shit when it comes to editing the boys. I can only make shitty Briana edits but those will do. Anygays show those two love, not Briana. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry whistled to himself as he skipped down the pathway towards his house many abandoned houses specifically the one where Louis was currently staying in. Harry stopped when he got closed to the house and had a dreading feeling in his undead gut.

"I don't smell him, I don't smell that sweet smell of warm blood in his dainty cold body." Harry sped to the house and looked through the broken window seeing Louis wasn't there.

"Where the hell is he?" Harry looked up and held his nose high trying to catch the tiniest bit of his scent.

Harry sighed angrily and broke the window entirely jumping into the room immediately going to the bed holding the very thin blanket to his nose and inhaling the smell. The sweet smell was stronger than ever on this but it helped Harry enough to lead him to where Louis was.

-

Harry found Louis in a stripper club. He was waiting tables wearing very little clothing but it was still very revealing. It looked very attractive but Harry didn't like the wandering eyes Louis was getting. He also looked dead tired but he was warm so that was a good thing to know. Harry vampire sped to one of his houses that wasn't abandoned and brought a good bit of cash. Just enough so Louis would have enough to survive through the week possibly a month. 

Harry arrived and took a seat making sure his table was going to be treated by Louis, as in Harry personally kicked out the two gawking eyes of men at the small table. Harry tsked them for not knowing that they were staring at a guy, not a girl but this place was famous for making anyone look attractive but they would look like a girl. That's exactly what Louis looked like. A fucking female, Harry mentally threw up in his mouth at the fact that he will never be interested in any female in any sexual way. He does love the taste of female blood over male blood. 

"What can I get for you tonight?" Louis smiled sweetly at Harry leaning forward making sure to let his fake boobs push out and his ass standing out clearly showing off the panties underneath his skirt. 

Harry leaned back away from Louis and picked up the menu, there was barely anything on it. Just small snacks and cocktail shots, the other side of the menu was the orders you can get for the night, a blowjob for fifty, anal for hundred, vaginal the same. Although Harry would love to see Louis little lips wrapped around his dick he preferred to keep their relationship PG between them for the time being. 

"I'll take a cocktail shot." Louis nodded pulling out his notebook from the fake breast that looked very much fake but also real.

"Anything else you would like?" Louis put on a flirty face and leaned closer making sure to turn his body to the side to show off his thigh high socks that clearly showed off his thin but juicy thighs. 

Harry's mouth watered wanting so badly to just bite into them. Harry shook his head and shoved the menu toward Louis. Louis looked slightly insulted and nodded walking off to the bar making sure to keep his pace and steps as flirtatious as possible.

Harry groaned trying to take his eyes off of Louis ass and thighs but it was hard when everything in the room you wanted to look away from and Louis was the only thing you wanted to look at. Harry closed his eyes placing his head on the table waiting for Louis to come back. 

"Harry my man, what brings you here? I know you can buy anything but like seriously why would you come to this shitty place? This is where most of the poor people are. I came here to spend half of my paycheck here." Harry raised his brow at the unknown man.

"Do I know you?" Harry mumbled trying to remember who this man was.

"Yeah it's me, Niall, you know the guy you bit and then broke my neck but then you left, I am so grateful for that by the way because I wouldn't be alive right now, well I'm technically dead but you know what I mean. So thanks, I don't know what I did to deserve this but I've been trying to get in contact with you for the past three years but you were always busy and it takes way to much time to get a meeting with you." Harry's eyes widened finally remembering this man.

-

Flashback

-

Harry was tired and annoyed along the fact that he had the worst headache he has had in the longest years he's had. Harry growled seeing a man sitting in an alleyway strumming a broken guitar and humming to himself. Harry swallowed the small bit of saliva in his mouth and sped to the innocent man grabbing him by his neck and slamming him into the wall. 

"Yo man let me go!" Niall struggled to get free from Harry's grip but it didn't work.

Harry used his other hand and tilted Niall's head to the side and bite into Niall's neck beginning to drink to his pleasure.

Niall screamed pulling the pen from his pocket and slamming into Harry's neck. Harry stopped drinking letting out his bottom fangs and biting harshly into Niall's neck letting the venom free from his bottom fangs. Harry pulled back glaring at Niall then snapping his neck in anger.

Harry had fled away from the scene shocked that someone even fought back and kind of won. Harry had no idea that the man had lived, his venom spread through Niall's body reconstructing his body to fit that of a vampire.

-

End of flashback

-

"Yeah I mean I guess it was an accident but I wanted to say sorry for stabbing you in the neck that day. It was just for self-defense but now I have these amazing powers and I feel so alive but like dead at the same time, ya know? I mean like my powers heightened my abilities too! Like I was good at the guitar then but now I'm amazing at it! I get like gigs all the time now! All because of you I am living my dream and I wanted to thank you in some way but I don't know how to." Harry already grew irritated at the annoying full of energy boy.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, in fact, I don't want anything to do with you, now leave me alone." Just as Niall was about to complain Louis came back with the cocktail shot then looked to Niall handing him the menu.

"Are you with Mr. Styles to sir?" Niall shook his head and got up.

"Uh no, just a quick chat have a nice night sir." Louis and Harry's eyes widened shocked that Niall figured it out so quickly.

Niall left silently then winked at Harry who looked down now noticing the tiny paper in the front pocket of his shirt.

-

Harry didn't get to walk Louis home because he had to leave from staying way too long and not ordering anything or anyone. Harry didn't leave without giving Louis a two thousand dollar tip. 

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! I know I am getting way ahead of myself by publishing both of these today. Anygays not much to say but share this story to other Larries or people that just like one direction in general. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry did not approve of Louis current night time job and made sure that Louis knew by getting him out of that job, as in Harry legit waited his long ass time till no one was there and planted hundreds of rats and insects all over the building on the inside and out then called a health inspector claiming that he got bit by a rat when he was there last and there was a cockroach in his drink. 

The place got taken down for good meaning everyone there including Louis lost their jobs there. Harry didn't give a fuck though, he will not let the love of his life work as a fucking stripper. So here Harry was once again at night watching Louis peacefully sleep in the cold bed but with a fluffy blanket now. Louis spent the money on stuff he needed, like better clothes, a blanket and pillow, and some fruits and veggies. The stove didn't work that well, but it was enough to boil some water and cooked veggies. 

Harry mentally threw up after he watched Louis make cooked carrots and cucumbers then eat it like it was the best thing ever. Vampires can eat but it was more of a useless snack them, they don't even digest it, it fucking evaporates like a fart or a burp. 

"Don't worry love one day just one day I will take you away from this poor lifestyle, your mother will be proud of how far you can go when you're with me." Harry smiled thinking of a plan to get Louis to be his but not forcefully.

-

Louis sighed happily staring at his resume with glee. It was perfect in Louis' eyes but it gave total dread to Louis when he thought of who would be reading it... Mr. Harry Styles would be reading this. The one man that can make anyone in town go from one dollar to none for the rest of their life. Louis still has enough money from when that strange man came to the club but he never got his name. Louis left the library heading to Styles pays global. The building was high and towered over every building in London, it was scary to look at sometimes. Louis shook his fear away walking into the building going straight to the front desk.

"Hi, can I help you?" Louis nodded completely forgetting to use his mouth.

Shakily Louis handed the paper to the nice lady at the desk cursing himself for not being able to speak.

"Oh your here for Mr. Styles, he's on the top floor at the door at the very end of the hallway." Louis nodded thanking her quietly.

During the whole elevator ride, Louis was mentally having a panic attack, the richest man in London might hire him or might see him as a nuisance and demand him to be broke for the rest of his life. Louis had no idea that his body and feet were walking on there own and he was suddenly in front of the dreaded door. Louis lightly knocked waiting for a reply which was a young looked female with a scarf on her neck.

"Are you Louis Tomlinson?" She asked looking at her clipboard. 

Louis nodded swallowing his nervousness away but it failed he felt terrified.

"Come in and take a seat." Louis slowly walked in once he sat down the door closed behind him. 

Louis looked back seeing the female was gone, when Louis turned back around Harry was now at his desk, he wasn't there before.

"Louis right?" Louis nodded watching Harry's every move, from the way his chest rose to the small bit of hair that stuck up on top of his head, it looked like an antenna.

"So why do you want to work for me?" So I don't have to risk becoming permanently broke if I ever piss you off in any way, ill be working for you instead.

"I want to work for you because I know that working in a strong and empowering industry will help with knowing the ropes of possibly becoming better at something I never knew I had in myself, jobs can teach people everything and anything new that they never knew they had. This job seems like the perfect fit for me." Harry smirked surprised that Louis could sound so professional when he lived in a broken down house that had no heat and holes everywhere.

"What do you think you can make better about yourself working here?" Harry was already writing down the last answer, luckily for vampires they can remember every word from who has talked to them, just people can be a blur especially people you turn.

"I think it will help me with my social skills and becoming a for an efficient person in general." Harry nodded thinking on one more question because he knows himself he would never hire someone like this.

"If I didn't accept your position for the one you wanted would you try for something else or look for another job?" Louis was taken back at that question, is this his way of saying no?

 

"Umm, I would try for a new position if that's possible?" Harry nodded writing down something on a different page.

"Then you get the job as my delivery boy, I would want you to be my assistant but that's what Camille is for, so all you have to do is to get my deliveries and bring them back to my office that's it." Louis nodded breaking out into a smile.

"Thank you so much! Also, thank you for the two thousand. It really helped me out. I promise I will pay you back when I get it all." Louis shook Harry's hands in his ignoring the major coldness they held then left.

Harry stared at his hands reminincing the warming feeling of Louis small hands. They felt amazing on his, he didn't want to ever let them go but they were ripped from him by the person that shook his hands. He needs to feel more of his beautiful skin, it's like taking ecstasy for the first time and never wanting to stop.

"Mr. Styles you have a meeting in fifteen minutes." Harry nodded his eyes never leaving his hands.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! I know I am updating these chapters like crazy and it's only because I get so many ideas for this story! I don't know if that's a good thing but I am just way too excited! 

Also, I got a new story idea! Yet it's not a larry story its a Nalu fairy tail story! Hopefully, when I finish this I will get to start a new one, I don't know if I wanna do larry or like nonlarry or like anime or something. I mean I have story ideas for almost every show I have watched but like not all of them. I have watched way too many anime shows to even count.

I used to write every single one down but then I got lost kind of? I mean I would watch one and completely forget it then watch it again and put it on the list then see its already there and be like when did I ever watch this before when I just did? Anygays hope you all liked this chapter and I can see that I am getting some views on this story already and I am so happy! I never thought I would get views on this so quickly it usually takes about a week to even get like ten views on my stories and I've only had this up for like two days. The views are what make me proud to even continue this story. I don't even know if anyone reads the author notes at the ends I know I don't. 

Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry now finally understood why Louis couldn't keep a job all the time, Hary really wanted to fire Louis right now because of many many things. Louis already broke way to many vases and they were packaged, has dropped a heavy box on a horses hoof making the horse freak out and flip the carriage with all the important packaged items, breaking them all. That's not even all of it though, has spilled hot coffee and tea and many other foods on Harry interrupted his meetings and talked back to him. Harry can really see the sas from Jay in Louis when he talks back in a sassy tone. 

"You wanted to see me?" Louis took a seat but made sure there was no paper or anything in his pocket.

"Yeah, I think I should give you a different position, one that isn't destructive but easy for you. I don't want to fire you because I'm trying to turn up a new leaf and try to be nicer to people and give them second chances" Yeah more like I gave your mother way too many chances because her blood smelled amazing till she fucking backstabbed me and I had to kill her.

"Don't you think it would be easier to just fire me?" Louis snapped quirking his brow.

Harry hid the smirk from his face loving the sassy side of Louis, it was way too attractive. Harry quickly adjusted his pants to fix his growing erection behind his desk so grateful the desk was beyond huge.

"Well, first of all, stop talking back to me like that. I really lo-hate it, its super disrespectful and It uncalled for, second your new position will be uh... writer." Louis gave Harry a confused look then looked around looking for whatever could be a hint as to what he was supposed to do.

Harry smiled handing Louis a notebook and a pen.

"When I have my meetings which I have a few every day, all you have to do is write down what I say and what is on the board when stuff comes on the board, that's it, nothing else." Louis nodded taking the notebook and flipping it open writing down something.

Louis turned the book around and showed it to Harry.

(Heart) Louis Tomlinson (Heart) 

Harry bit his bottom lip holding in the aww he so desperately wanted to let out. 

-

"I'm back mom, Harry gave me a new position. I'm the writer for him. It just like school in history class, you just listen and write down stuff. Thank you for sending me good luck mom. I just wish you could have gotten it beside me." Louis turned back to the picture of his mother after he just stocked his fridge.

The small broken down house was beginning to look more and more like a home. The hole was still in the ceiling but instead of it being covered with a plastic container, now it was a beautiful stained glass window.

The broken window was fixed as well. The house was looking pretty sharp in Louis' eyes, but to Harry, it still looked like trash. As long as Louis was happy Harry didn't mind at all. Harry was just glad that he could watch Louis after he got off work. Louis doing the usual, eating a small dinner, then taking a cold shower, after that he would talk to his mother's picture and go to bed. Harry always had a guilt tugging at his chest when he watched Louis start to cry sometimes while talking to his mother's picture. 

Harry pulled out the scroll from his sock, it was the same scroll from Jay. Harry always kept it reading it from time to time, wondering how such a women as she was could find out his only well not only anymore, secret. Louis would sure find out he's a smart and clumsy as his mother. He's also as beautiful as the women were herself. Sad to watch the love of your life be so oblivious that he's working for this mothers killer. 

-

"Good morning mom, it's my one month of working for Harry. I honestly can't believe that I have been working for him for so long now. Thank you so much, mom." Louis kissed the photo and fixed his hair in the dusty and broken mirror then left through the door that was now fixed. Yep, money fixes the hinges now the only problem was that the door didn't close anymore. If the wind picked up the door would fly open so now he had to use a brick to keep it closed.

Louis ran his way to the building with a bright smile on his face, greeting the fellow people walking on by. 

"Good morning Camel." Louis greeted to Camille who was on the elevator with him.

Camille rolled her eyes at the gross nickname.

"Its Camille get it right Louis." Louis giggled and nodded bounding ahead of her to Harry's office.

"Good morning Mr. Styles!" Louis greeted grabbing his notebook and taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"I've told you plenty of times to just call me Harry when it's just us." Louis tilted his head to the side and pointed his finger backward to show Camille was here as well.

"Camel is here too, does she count?" Harry always had to hold in his laugh at the horrible insulting nickname that Louis had given Camille.

"Harry, would you tell him to stop calling me that? He's getting the rest of the staff to start calling me that and I don't want to be Camel girl around here. Just think of how embarrassing the Christmas party will be, people will be getting me camel stuff." If they get you anything at all.

"Its just a little joke Camille live a little," bit longer just long enough for your period to come. 

Harry licked his lips just the thought of Camille on her period. Harry also prefer females on their periods. They produce so much more blood and their blood has a saltier and heavier taste. It's like a fucking holiday for Harry.

-

"Harry fucking Styles is the best and richest man in London yes I am!" Harry sang to himself as he just finished with a new business deal, a new town is now his and all he had to do was trade his island off to him.

Idiots don't know that Harry is gonna be getting more money than those people. They thought they would be getting more money but the thing is they would probably be getting a possible one million to two million dollars a which is what Harry made and what that island gets from vacationers, really rare rich vacationers. Harry would be making more because not only would he be making this new town better looking, better environment, and better place for people to live. No more of the rubbish bin that it looks like.

"Congrats Harry. I didn't get to get all of the notes on the board because you all were speaking way to fast for me but I promise next time I will uh get all the words on the board next time." Harry fawned over the sad but determined look on Louis' face.

Harry didn't have the heart to tell Louis he didn't need to write down any of that but he didn't want to be away from Louis for longer than he used to endure.

"Its okay Lou, you did your job and that's all that matters." Louis beemed happy to please his boss.

"Also I am close to being able to pay you back now. I have $1200 in my bank." Harry cringed at the fact that Louis was still deadset on paying him back.

"Lou you don't have to pay me back. You being my note writer is enough." Louis shook his head and smiled up at Harry.

"I need to have something to hold me back and keep me devoted to something and me paying you back is what it is going to be. My mom would always tell me stuff about her life when she would leave me with the daycare after she came home from work. That how I learned to have something for me to do." Louis smiled sadly thinking of his mother, how much he wished she was here with him right now.

"I wish she could be here. I bet she would be so proud of me right now. Working for the richest man in London, I bet she would probably apply to work here too!" Harry silently nodded wishing Louis talking about his mom would stop.

"Uh, I have to go, have a nice night Louis." Louis nodded and left Harry's office quickly rushing to the elevator to head home. 

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays not much to say, I am just so ready to get home again, I am actually wanting to apply for the job my sister's wife has because it sounds like the perfect job for me. Like no math, not that much communication, and I don't have to cook!

Like it sounds perfect for me! I don't have to work at stupid Walmart! I don't have to work at a stupid fast food place! This is great! I also am gonna try to do online surveys to get extra money because I know you can get like gift cards and shit and like that's even better. Like I am seeing this as an amazing thing for me and I am hoping this works out because life hasn't been looking up for me lately and I am just so ready to give up and not care and be a nothing but yo girl don't give up on shit.

Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh, Harry your house is complete trash. I swear you have all this money and you can't even buy a decent house, or even make a house look decent. I swear I know I raised you better than this." Anne complained sliding her index finger across the wall of the broken down house and grimacing at the dust and dirt that collected on her finger.

Anne turned the corner into the kitchen area which had a bed and table and fridge. Anne opened the fridge seeing it was stocked with fruits veggies and a milk carton.

"Why the hell would you have food, Harry? You don't need to eat. Ugh wasting your money now, I see you're just so bored now." Anne closed the door and looked around seeing a picture of a lady on a nightstand next to the bed.

"New lover? She looks nice, not your type but I guess you can always try new things." Anne held the photo and flipped it over to see a note.

"Love you from my heart to the moon and the connecting stars. Louis." Anne tsked and placed the photo back and looked around now noticing the lingering smell that wasn't her son.

Anne quickly changed into her bat form and flew to the top of the fridge to hide when she heard the door open and smelled it wasn't Harry. 

"I'm home mom. My day was boring, Harry didn't have any meetings so I got to get off early today, so I went to the festival to check it out and it wasn't that fun but I bought some weird fruits and they smell amazing!" Louis exclaimed walking into the house and immediately took out a plastic knife from the bucket in the sink.

Anne watched as this strange boy began to difficultly cut into the pink green fruit wondering who this boy was. He was talking to himself about his day as if someone was gonna respond to him. Anne then felt the presence of her son nearby but couldn't pinpoint him. Anne looked to the window seeing Harry in his bat form sitting on the window watching Louis.

Harry felt the presence as well and looked to the top of the fridge and froze seeing his mother full of bat glaring at him. Harry got up and gestured her to follow him.

"You wanna tell me who that boy was and why he was in your house? No fuck that why the hell is your house still a giant shit hole like it was before!?" Harry shrugged not knowing how to bring up the whole story.

"Uh, that boy in there is Louis my note writer. He's homeless but he found my house and thought it was abandoned that's why he lives there. I don't have the heart to tell him that its mine, he'll leave and I can't let him leave mom. I killed his mother when he was a toddler because she tried to expose me. I can't let him go now, I can't even tell him who I really am. I do know that I love him though." Anne sighed pinching her temple.

"Harry, why do you put yourself in these situations? You're just putting yourself in more danger now that you have that boy working for you and you have him living in your house. This is why I suggested that you stay with Gemma and I. We are safe from all of this." Harry shook his head and looked back to the window seeing Louis had cut the kiwi in half and began to spoon out the insides with glee.

"I like it here mom. I have a business, I have a home, many homes. I also have Louis who doesn't know that I love him. I don't think I can ever tell him though, he will find out I killed his mother and he'll never forgive me. I could have given him the life Jay wanted for him but she... I killed her." Anne hated seeing the sad look on her son's face and looked to Louis.

He was happily eating the kiwi then writing down stuff possibly recipes. 

"Why are you here mom?" Anne nodded and took out a paper from her purse.

"Gemma and I are going to move to New Hampshire. Those vampire hunters found out where we were all staying and they killed about seventeen of us. So we are splitting up in fours now. No more full groups of fifty. I wanted you to come with us but you made your point clear you wanna stay because of your guilt to a young boy." Harry nodded ashamed of his reasoning.

"Stay safe then and please don't get hurt over this petty love you have." Harry nodded hugging Anne then watching as she changed into her bat form and flew away.

Harry sighed hating that his family and many others just like him had to go into hiding to afraid of the humans finding their secrets. Niall wasn't afraid though for some reason. Harry narrowed his eyes thinking of the new vampire that he knew nothing of. 

-

Niall was quietly strumming his guitar to himself while occasionally stopping to write down a new lyric to a song and a note for the song to go along with. 

"I want to know how you don't live in fear of them." Niall looked up and smiled up at Harry who only glared at him.

"Because I promise to them I won't hurt them. They don't see me as a threat if I go along with their lifestyle. To them, I'm a normal human that eats sleeps and makes music for the world to listen to you. Your the same except you make them pay you just so they can keep a roof over their heads. Your the worst but I don't struggle." Harry rolled his eyes knowing that, rich and famous don't struggle.

"Why didn't you expose me when you had the chance to?" Like Jay tried to.

"Why should I expose someone that is just like me? Harry, I don't know you as well or as much as I want but I know that you are in the same place as me. We will never be in the same group like them." Harry nodded hating that but loving it.

"So what is it that you need?" Harry sat down next to Niall on the floor and began to speak.

"I'm in love with a human boy, he works for me but I kind of can't tell him not for now at least I think. I killed his mother and he doesn't know it. He also lives in my house and doesn't know it. He also has a fake job and doesn't know it. He doesn't know anything. How do I fix that?" Niall hummed nodding his head and strumming his guitar.

"Just give him some food and tell him over a nice quiet dinner alone. Just you two, so in case he tries to attack you, you two will be alone and no one will see you're a vampire and try to kill you with him." Harry got up glaring at Niall flipping him off then running away in his vampire speed.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays not much to say but Harry might be getting close to telling Louis some of the truths and maybe a lie, once you fib you don't stop well that's what I learned from someone that I knew, she always fibbed to me but we don't talk about that person anymore shes just a past memory. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom, I don't know what to feel right now. I mean Harry, my boss Harry asked me to dinner, he said he needed to talk to me and wanted me to meet him at his house! He even gave me his address like I can't tell if this is a date but like isn't it bad to date your boss? I mean Harry is undoubtfully gorgeous and hot though ugh. Its okay though, hopefully, this isn't a your fired dinner because I don't think I can pull out my waterworks for Harry. I look like an ugly crier. I don't even have any good clothes though, the only good clothes I have is my outfit for work and I can't wear that to Harry's house hell think I can't afford nice clothes, which is true but I have money now and I don't like wasting it. I have a debt to pay. I'll be back mom."

-

Louis bit his bottom lip looking at the expensive men's clothes. They looked nice but the girl's clothes looked nicer. All the men looked the same and boring, the women's had colors and looked pretty not boring. Louis walked into the men's store coming out two hundred dollars less with a new boring but nice suit. Louis frowned at the outfit. He's already seen what people do to men that wear female clothing around. They get beaten and raped and killed. Louis wasn't going to risk his life just to be happy in pretty clothing.

Louis arrived home and changed then looked at the clock by the fridge. Louis' eyes widened seeing he had to leave now or he would be late. Harry's house wasn't that far so he could get their quick. Taking a taxi was quicker too!

-

Harry set out all the food, fruits, veggies, everything he knew Louis liked being that he has watched Louis fawn over almost every food and tried to make chicken once and failed. It looked like a burnt pancake. Which is why Harry got the chicken cooked to be perfect and not one bit burnt. All of the bones taken out, glazed with the right seasonings. Everything was perfect. 

Harry jumped when the doorbell rang and seized when he could smell that Louis was here. Harry sped to the door and opened it with a smile welcoming Louis inside.

-

"You're not having me for dinner to fire me in the nicest way are you?" Harry shook his head and continued to watch as Louis stuffed his face to full content.

Harry hasn't even touched his food at all.

"I wanted to talk with you um about stuff that is going on. You know your my favorite employee like I favorite you over every other employee that I have." Louis blushed and nodded.

"Well, um... oh god Imma just come out with it. You live in my house." Louis dropped his fork and looked at Harry confused.

"I live in, wait what?" Harry sighed and nodded.

"The house you live in. The shabby broken down house that you have done a wonderful job of fixing up. That is my house. I have multiple houses so don't worry about having to move out or anything its okay." Louis nodded quietly.

"Anything else because I can sense there's more than me just living in your house." Harry wanted to nod and tell him about Jay but it was more of a struggle to breathe than talk now.

"Nope, just you live in my house and I wanted you to know that. That's it. You can take some food with you and leave now." Harry got up going to the kitchen and running out with multiple Tupperware.

"I owe you rent now! I am starting to feel more like a normal human now!" Louis smiled eyes shining like stars.

"Rent isn't something to be happy about and you don't have to pay rent you already struggle with feeding yourself." Louis looked to Harry.

"How do you know that?" Harry shot up and began to think of an excuse.

"I don't I just assume you know because you live in my house and like you were homeless. Homeless people always struggle with food." Louis eyed Harry suspiciously.

"Okay, I'll figure you out, Mr. Styles. My mom always figured something out for us when I was little so I will too." Louis grabbed the Tupperware and left with a quiet soft goodbye.

Harry groaned laying his head on the large oak brown table. 

"Is it really that hard to tell him you are his mother's murderer? Honestly watching that was like watching my first performance go down south. That was before I got changed into a vampire by you. Harry you suck, and not in the blood way." Harry snapped his head back and glared at Niall.

"How did you get in here and how do you know where I live?" Niall chuckled.

"I got a good bit of your smell and followed you home one time. Nice place you have here by the way. A bit much don't you think? I mean who would suspect a lonely rich vampire would live in such a huge ass mansion that towers above most apartments in London? No one, no one would. They would think you're a douche with money and want to kill and rob you of all of your money. I swear Harry you make it so easy for people to hate you even more you know. I don't hate you though. I fucking love you! You've made my life pretty fucking great so far." Harry rolled his eyes and went into the wine cellar pulling out a large wine bottle.

Using his fangs Harry took the cork out and drank straight from the bottle not wanting to hear Niall yap any longer.

"Leave before I break this bottle and stab you. I wouldn't mind ending your life, I've never actually seen how a vampire dies you know." Liar, you watch your family but your mother and sister die.

Niall pouted and stopped talking.

"Good boy, now leave I didn't ask for your company." Niall huffed and got up quickly leave before Harry even got a chance to even try to scratch him.

Harry groaned holding his head as the horrid memories of his past crept up on him. Harry always kept them locked away so he wouldn't think of them again but when someone brought them up it was like they were clawing their way to his brain and biting it. It felt like a normal headache for a human but for a vampire, it was like hell wanted to murder him on the inside. 

-

flashback

-

People were screaming, there was fire in the trees. The villagers and townspeople were holding large sticks of wood with a cloth on the tip that was lit on fire. Ahead of them was a house, a large two story house that was already burning to the ground. The windows were boarded up letting out only a little bit of light, just enough to fit your arm through. The doors were boarded up just the same. Harry, Anne, and Gemma were in the burning forest watching as their family screamed and cried for help to let them out of the burning house. The fire was laced with wolfsbane making it hard for them to breath. 

"Ma we have to help them." Anne shook her head and guided Harry and Gemma further in the burning forest away from the house that they called home.

"Die you filthy vampire, I hope you rot in hell with all the people that you killed!" Anne covered Harrys' ears to block out the human's hateful words.

"We will never come back here again, you hear me? I only want what's best for you two." Gemma and Harry both nodded.

-

end of flashback

-

Harry opened his eyes seeing the lights were off, he was still at the dining table. Harry got up and headed to his study taking the bottle of liquor with him. Counting bills was the only thing that got his mind off of his past and Louis. Louis was his past, his past that haunted him for life.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! I hope you all liked it! Yes, we got a glimpse into Harry's past and why Gemma and Anne are in hiding and traveling a lot. We haven't got a glimpse into his past as to why he didn't stay with them yet but hopefully, we will.

Anygays not much to say besides send birthday wishes to my stepdad because today is his birthday! Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was very much freaking out. When Harry was doing his daily walk to work but stop by Louis' house to check on the still sleeping lad then head to work but Louis wasn't there! None of Louis stuff was in the broken down house. The fridge was empty, the bed was just a mattress, no blanket, pillow, or Jays photo. The room didn't even smell anything like Louis anymore. It was as if Louis was never there in the first place. Harry sighed steadying his breathing and tried to get even the smallest bit of smell of Louis to find him. Harry quickly stuffed his face in the center of the bed inhaling the musky scent of the uncomfortable mattress but also catching a small bit of Louis.

Harry was quick to leave following the small bit of smell he got only for it to lead to his office. Harry looked at his watch then clock on the building. It was already time for Louis to head into the work bt now. Harry, of course, being the loving stalker he is got Louis schedule all timed out. From when he wakes up, to when he comes home, to when he eats breakfast, lunch, and dinner, to bedtime. Harry walked inside seeing that Louis had just entered the elevator with a large smile and immediately started chatting up with Camille, or Camel as he and everyone else now calls her. 

Harry took the stairs, using his vampire speed to beat everyone up to the top floor and rushing into his room. Harry just sit down when the door opened with Camille holding a scowl and Louis still chatting away.

Harry still couldn't get the thought out of his head. Louis moved? Where did he move? Why didn't he tell me he moved? I give him his paycheck the least he could do is tell me he fucking moved! Oh wait, I don't have to know that. It's not like we're friends. I'm his boss and that's it. 

"Harry we have a meeting to go to right now. You coming or are you gonna sit there staring off into nothing?" Harry laughed silently at Louis sassy side showing off again.

Camille rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the chair pulling out her modeling magazine. Camille would always pull out something with pictures of pretty women on them. Harry knew that she would quit one day and he would see her on a magazine like that one day. Eh, Louis can take her place, he would rather have Louis as his assistant anyways.

-

The meeting was the same as always, Harry barely listening but only enough to make sure he wouldn't be losing more than enough money. Louis taking in all the notes this time, Harry was surprised at how fast his hand moved when writing down the words on the board. Louis was completely oblivious to Harry gazing at him. 

When the meeting was over the rest of the day was boring. Harry reading and signing contracts for work. Louis leaving to get lunch for himself and Harry then coming back with a coloring book and crayons. Harry loved watching Louis as he colored. His tongue would stick out as he tried so hard to stay in the lines then would let out a disgruntled sound when the crayon would break from him pushing too hard on the paper. It was amusing to watch, but Harry was still confused at where Louis lived.

Harry looked at his watch and saw it was almost time to leave. 

"I'm heading out Harry, have a nice night." Louis gathered his stuff and headed out the large door going to the elevator. 

-

Harry hid behind a tree watching Louis as he entered his apartment, his shared apartment.

Harry growled smelling the unknown unfamiliar smell of another person, preferably a male. Harry would feel more comfortable with Louis sharing an apartment with a female but still wouldn't like it.

Harry changed into his bat form and flew up to the window that looked through the apartment. Harry hung upside down tilting his head around enough to see clearly. 

Louis was sitting on a couch, a very ugly couch. Harry scowled at the couch knowing that Louis definitely didn't buy that couch at all. A man walked out of a room Harry assumed a kitchen because he came out with a bowl of something brown and soupy. Most likely soup. 

"I used one of your recipes and this looks horrible Lou. I blame you for it tasting like shit because you're the one with the recipe." The guy said.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw who it was. It was his competition! Liam Fucking Payne! Fucking Payne global! That man bought one-third of new york before Harry could even get a plane there. It seriously pissed him off because ever since then Harry has barely bought anything from out of London besides islands. Liam fuckin buys cities and towns in different states. He's also richer than Harry. 

He's also on the run. Which is why he's living in a disgusting shabby apartment, hiding from the millions of police and agents all after him. He fucking changed himself. Name, age, hair color, which looks lighter than before. Yet being the vampire that Harry is, he may forget the smell and look from time to time but Harry will always know who his rivals are. His enemies. The men and women that he needs to protect the love of his life from.

That's exactly what Harry is gonna do. Protect Louis from Liam Payne, also Niall because Niall seems more of a threat than Liam at the moment.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! So my mom, stepdad and I finally got wifi and cable. The cable wasn't much of a problem for me considering I don't watch tv that much anymore. I just watch all my tv on Netflix since usually, all my favorite shows end up on Netflix within a week of them finishing the season. 

Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, legends, and dynasty are the only shows I currently watch and love. Sponsor me CW or any of those shows fucking sponsor me! Anygays not much to say, love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	8. Chapter 8

During the whole week of Harry doing his main stalking or watch protect as he calls it on Louis Harry only encountered Liam once. The man didn't even know who he was. How does someone that lives in London not know who Harry was? Everyone knew who he was, everyone feared him, even Louis.

"What's so scary about this guy anyway? Yeah, we pay him to let us have a place to live but like what else is there to be scared of?" Liam rambled on about Harry and how nonscary he was while he continued to stuff his face.

"Well, I kind of am afraid of him. He's my boss, but he's actually not that bad. I mean I didn't have to worry about him removing the house I lived under at first since well I was kind of living homeless but now I have a place of my own and now I have to worry about that now." Liam rolled his eyes and took a couple of Louis' fries.

"Everyone here is so lame, being scared of one man. That like being scared of vampires. They are not scary. Just because they have teeth that can sink into your flesh and drink you dry doesn't mean they can't be defeated. Harry Styles as you call him or your boss is not scary. Just get on his bad side and then boom let out your bad side once he lets out his. He won't refuse you because I bet no one has stood up to him before. All the bad guys are all talk and no play. They think that no one has the guts to stand up to them. I bet it would be even funnier if Harry was a vampire, then all you would have to do is throw wolfbane at him." Louis rolled his eyes at Liam's fantasy.

"Why are we here?" Louis asked changing the subject.

"I applied for a job here but they said no. Job hunting is boring doing it alone anyways. You also have the day off." Liam finished his food and Louis' and got up.

"Next place lets go." Louis sighed paying the bill of the food he never took a bite of.

-

Louis' day off wasn't as good as Harrys. Considering Harry never had a day off unless he said he wanted one. Which was never, the man never slept, never did anything but think of Louis and work. Mostly work to get Louis out of his head. If he was thinking of Louis he was thinking of Liam. The fucking man that was gone for years and now came here starting new. Fuck that man. Harry growled grabbing the paper he was writing on and crumpled it then threw it at the rubbish bin. Sadly for Harry's vampire strength the paper went to fast and caught on fire then caught the rubbish bin on fire as well. 

Harry groaned laying his head on his desk. Harry's raging headache then started when the stupid fire alarm went off setting off the sprinklers. Now Harry's papers were wet. Harry growled trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down only to let out a strangled cry when a bunch of firemen ran in with extinguishers and began to assault the rubbish bin that was on fire. 

"You are saved Mr. Styles have a nice day." Harry stood up his head hanging low and walked over to the door closing and locking it. 

"Uh, sir? Is everything okay? Do I need to call a doctor?" Harry silently shook his head.

"I want you all to turn around and face my desk and don't move at all got it?" They all nodded shaking in their large clothes.

Harry rolled his head cracking his neck and lightly began to tap at each of their necks with his cold finger. 

"I don't any of you talking, no moving, and close your eyes and do NOT open them, don't even make a sound." Harry smiled looking in the glass window watching their reflections liking that they all followed through. 

Harry took off his blazer and ripped the fabric apart. Harry took each long tear and wrapped it around their heads covering their eyes and mouth. Harry began to slowly sniff the necks of the four men choosing the one in the end. Harry retracted his fangs and bit into the man neck drinking from him. The man froze and began to freak out gripping at Harry's hair. Harry used one hand to grab both of the man's hands and the other to cover his mouth. 

Harry stopped when the man fell limp. Harry quietly picked the passed out man and brought him to his secret room behind his closet.

Harry came back out and took the blindfolds off the three men. They looked around seeing their fourth member was gone.

"Where did he go?" They asked looking to Harry still trembling.

"Your friend didn't pay his bill for the last two months so he's gonna be working those bills off for the time being. Please leave." The three men ran out not even glancing back.

-

Niall hummed to himself as he raided Harry's fridge completely ignoring the two women on the kitchen floor. The maids as Niall called them, tried to call the cops on him for breaking and entering when he technically didn't. Niall knows Harry so its okay. So they tried to attack him which ended up with two females on the kitchen floor with broken necks.

Niall heard the door open and peaked through the hall seeing Harry.

"Oh Hey Hazza! So uh your gonna need new maids I kind of killed them but it wasn't an accident nor was it unpurpose. Like they attacked me and threatened to call the cops on me. So like yeah sorry not sorry?" Harry growled grabbing the vase on the table and flinging it at Niall.

Niall groaned when he dropped his sandwich which the glass vase shattered onto. 

"Aww come on Harry. I don't want to go home, those weird people are gonna cook for me and I don't want that. I wanna make my own food and make sure those assholes aren't gonna poison me." 

"Get out of my house and never come back." Niall pouted taking a seat on the floor next to his sandwich.

"Not until I get my sandwich and a couple of answers." Harry rolled his eyes taking the steps two at a time and going to his room.

"I'm staying right here then!" Niall yelled getting up and going back into the kitchen.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Yes I know I made Niall the cliche eat-aholic in my book like all the fucking time because I'm a basic directioner that does the same fucking thing! Anygays not much to say but like finding a job is fucking hard! Like why do finding jobs have to be so fucking hard?

Why can't finding a job be easy? Why can't there be jobs out there that are easy for me? Like all I want is a job where I don't have to cook, or do math, Ill fucking clean, stock, not do any customer service because I don't want to do the whole answer a phone and transfer someone to another phone like no not my thing. I don't even call people on my phone as it is. I text everyone because talking is like super awkward now.

It like hey what are you doing? Oh me in writing what about you? Oh, me just playing my game. Oh yeah cool. That's it that's the end of the conversation because no one has anything to talk about.

I don't know how my mom does it. Like she holds a full ass conversation with people as if its the fucking easiest thing to do. Like what? Especially my uncle I mean he starts conversations and like doesn't stop I legit don't know what to say it as I feel like I'm listening to him but like not saying anything because of I physically can't because I don't know what to say. I legit usually say yes, cool, no, thanks.

It's horrible that's why being a writer is easier because you can write all you want and never ever have to listen to anyone! I mean if your readers ever text you or comment or message you then that's different. I never get that though, I feel like my readers are just like reading it and are like what the hell is wrong with you Keil? 

Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry smiled walked into the dark room and saw the new man he snatched yesterday, the poor firefighter that "saved his life". Yeah, Harry doesn't have a life per se. The firefighter opened his eyes and looked around the dark room finally noticing that he was tied to a bed. Harry turned on the lights just as the firefighter stopped moving and stared at Harry with fear.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Don't worry your safe, I do want you to know that you will be helping me out from now on, is that okay with you? Of course its okay, I say its okay so its gonna be okay no matter what I say got it? Yes good. Now you will be my personal blood bank for the time being. Well until you run out at some point hopefully it doesn't come to that. Now I know your name is Zayn right? Well say goodbye to your old life and say hello to me forever." Harry chuckled leaving the room enjoying the sounds of Zayn's screams for help. 

Nobody would be able to hear anything, Zayn was locked in a two-story basement. A metal detector wouldn't be able to find the largest piece of metal from the surface.

-

Louis yawned unable to keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds. Harry eyed Louis not liking that his lover was this tired. Louis was never this tired before. He always went to bed on time, in fact, Louis went to bed on time last night, or did he not? 

Harry's eyes widened thinking. 

"Does Louis know I'm stalking him? Oh god, I knew the Tomlinsons were smart but I didn't think Louis would be this smart. Shit, I'm screwed. How else am I supposed to protect him from Liam?" Harry stood up leaving the room with a quick bathroom as his word.

"You will continue to get what we talk about for him I assume Mr. Tomlinson?" Louis nodded taking a sip of the tea then writing down what was on the board.

-

Harry splashed water on his face then looked in the mirror at his reflection. 

"Why is life not going great for me right now? Fucking Niall, Louis, and now Liam. I can't keep doing this. I need to fix things. First, Niall, he's easy right?" Harry sighed turning the water off and looking at his blurry watery reflection. 

"I need Zayn this is stressing me out." Harry walked back to the meeting looking through the window seeing the meeting was still going on.

Louis tiredly writing down what was on the board as fast as he could. Louis can handle this without me. Harry nodded leaving the building to go back home. 

-

When the meeting was over Louis sluggishly walked back to Harry's office seeing he wasn't there and sighed happily. Harry might have left after his bathroom break or something. Louis could take a nap now. Grabbing the throw blanket off the couch and taking the pillow off of Harry's chair it was lights out for Louis. Louis laid on the couch and let sleep overcome him. 

-

"Please stop I just want to go home." Zayn cried trying to crawl away from Harry.

"I'm hungry now stand up and come here!" Zayn shook his head and continued to crawl away.

Harry growled irritated. Harry grabbed Zayn by his hair and dragged him across the room. Zayn screamed and thrashed in Harrys hold. Using his strength Harry threw Zayn to the floor and pounced on him. Zayn screamed crawling away but only to be flipped on his stomach and have to large fangs bite into his neck. 

"Stop it! Please stop it!" Zayn cried trying to move even the slightest bit.

Harry continued to drink from Zayn till Zayn passed out from exhaustion and loss of blood. 

"Why do you have to be such a pest for me? All I want is some fucking food and you are not making that easy for me. I swear you're just like all the other disgusting humans here. Fucking rude cunts!" Harry grabbed Zayn by his collar and threw him on his cot in the corner of the room.

Harry walked back upstairs and sighed seeing that the two stains from the maids were still on the floor. Harry had to clean that up before the new ones came here. 

"Niall I know your here now come out here and clean up your mess." Niall jumped down from the top of the stairs misplacingly landing on Harry instead of the floor.

"I didn't make a mess Hazza. I cleaned up the crumbs and I made sure there wasn't any juice on the counter." Harry pushed himself up and pointed to the floor where the blood stain was.

"Oh, why can't you just lick it like its milk, don't you like cats? So act like one too!" Niall laughed making Harry's face go red with rage and embarrassment. 

"Clean it up or you will be in my basement with Zayn and I will make sure that you grow weak enough for me to kill you with a flick of my god damn finger." Niall pouted grabbing the mop and bucket from the closet.

"I let you stay in my house because you wanna get away from the famous lifestyle and yet you still can't even clean up after yourself. Your the worst houseguest in the one hundred plus years that I have been living." Niall groaned rolling his eyes tuning out Harry as he once again insulted Niall to the extent.

-

Louis stared at his ceiling waiting for Liam to go to sleep. Liam was always knocked out around 12:30 and that was when Louis left the apartment they shared. Also the time Harry would assume that Louis was good to stop watching over. 

Louis left the apartment and went down to the usual strip club. It was a good way for him to get extra money as a stripper. Sadly Louis had to be a female in the club. No stripping or pole dancing. Just taking orders and helping people to their private rooms then making sure they didnt have any guns or knives on them. Louis made around fifty dollars or less a night but it was nice to be able to get extra cash on the side. Harry would never know this because usually, Harry was spending his night working or trying to make Zayn his new blood bitch. 

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! I hope you all liked it! Anygays not much to say but like Thanksgiving is tomorrow! Ugh, not fucking happy about that.

Thanksgiving is legit the worst holiday to ever exist. Like its the one holiday everyone wants to celebrate hope and pray that it doesn't end up with unwanted guest and people talking about shit that no one wants to fucking hear. Yeah but instead thanksgiving is the same, big dinner, big family, people talking about stuff that you don't want to listen to or talk about. Legit the holiday of eating a dead bird that makes you full and tired and happy that it's over the next day. 

Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Both Harry and Louis spent their Thanksgiving at home. Niall made Harry a large Thanksgiving dinner since all the new maids and house attendants and cooks were off for that day to spend it with their families. Of course, most of the food was ate by Niall since Harry refused to eat and preferred to take some down to Zayn and feed off of him when Zayn finished. 

"Thank you, Harry," Zayn said while Harry hummed and continued to drink from him.

"I don't need you to die being starved to death. Its way to much of a hassle to find a new person that is as willing as you." Zayn tsked and rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Will I ever be able to get out of this room and come outside?" Harry shook his head and stopped wiping his mouth on Zayn's shirt.

"You are to stay in here for as long as I want you to stay here." Zayn nodded watching Harry leave his room and lock the door.

-

Louis spent his in his apartment with Liam. Liam had used his new job to get them a free Thanksgiving dinner. 

"How come you aren't spending your Thanksgiving with your family? I bet they would be glad to know that you're still alive and well." Liam shook his head.

"No, if word gets out that I'm here or anywhere for that matter I will get hunted down and killed. I have a lot of people wanting to kill me for my money and I ain't gonna risk it. Even to spend time with my family." Louis sighed thinking about his mother wishing he could spend Thanksgiving with his mom.

-

Thanksgiving came and went, now its back to work for everyone. Louis went into work smiling at Camille and for once calling her by her name. 

Harry smiled when he saw his favorite writer.

"Hope you had a great Thanksgiving Harry!" Louis greeted cheerfully.

"I did, I really enjoyed mine, how was yours?" Louis shrugged.

"My roommate got us a free Thanksgiving dinner at the diner he works at." Harry nodded happy to see Louis cheerful and not at all tired smile.

"How was your Camille?" Harry rolled his eyes tuning out Camille's annoying voice.

"We have a meeting today Harry. I hope this one is short because I heard there wasn't gonna be many people today." Harry groaned remembering he had a meeting with the mayor of a city that was way too far away for his liking. 

"Oh yeah they wanna see if they can buy half of my business profits in return I get fifty percent of their city. I don't want it because I will be run out of my business but like they wanna do a pointless meeting over something they are not gonna get. It's their choice I don't give a shit anymore. Let's go and meet them before they walk in and start to pick apart one of my rooms." Louis nodded grabbing his notebook off of Harry's desk and following Harry outside his office.

-

"I'm sorry Mr. Styles, I hope to try to do business with you again sometime in the future." Harry nodded once again rolling his eyes and opening the door for the four men to leave.

-

Louis held his notebook to his chest with a bored smile while following Harry back to his office.

"That was a waste of time I wish to take back. I swear every year I live I always want to go back and fix all the mistakes that have been put on me. That meeting was a mistake I wish to deny instead of accepting." Louis nodded agreeing with anything that Harry said.

"You okay Lou? Your quiet today. If you're tired again you can leave early and get some rest. I don't want you to pass out on my couch again." Louis giggled and shook his head.

"I'm just bored, that meeting was useless as you said and its lunch time so I'm kind of hungry. Do you want to go out to eat with me?" Harry stopped his face heating up and trembling.

'Oh my god, he just asked me out! My fucking lover asked me out! This is the best thing to ever happen to me in my hundred plus years!' Harry turned around with a bright smile on his face and nodded excitedly.

"Yes, that would be amazing." Louis nodded and grabbed his bag.

"Well, let's go! I know the perfect place to eat and it's very cheap. I know that your rich but the longest I've known you I've seen that you care a lot about money but you do like to buy the smallest of priced items." Harry felt like crying at who Louis was.

'How can life be this amazing to me!? I'm gonna die for real this time. The love of my life is gonna kill me and I will be so grateful to die in his arms or to his hands.' Louis waved his hand in front of Harry's face trying to coax Harry out of his daydreaming state.

"Oh, Harry get out of your stupid tall ass mind!" Camille yelled slapping the back of Harry's head.

"You're not getting your paycheck this month now," Harry growled glaring at Camille.

-

Lunch was amazing and horrible in two different ways. Louis eating and talking about almost anything that can come to mind. Harry not eating a single thing and daydreaming about Louis once again. 

"Do you have a roommate Harry? I mean you being so rich and all I bet having maids and cleaning people is like having a roommate right?" Harry shook his head taking a sip of the apple juice he was drinking.

Honestly, the only drink that Harry liked besides blood was apple juice. 

"No they aren't like roommates, I never talk to them. I do have a friend that is staying at my house, he such a pain in the ass though. He always eats my food and makes a mess and annoys my maids. He's literally the worst house guest I have ever had. He's like a roommate to me though." Harry growled his fist clenching the cup irritably." 

"He sounds like an annoying little brother." Louis giggled at Harry's irritated face.

"He's not my brother!" Harry screamed faced going beat red his fist clenching as his thoughts were filled with Nialls face and his house being messy with food crumbs.

"I hope to meet this guy that's got you so pissed off." 

"No!" 

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays when I wrote this I was watching Kiss me not him and it just gave me so many anime vibes. Like this show is legit fucking me! When I was in high school I constantly shipped some of the hottest guys that were best friends with each other. 

Of course, I never had the courage to tell my friends because I was too scared of how they would react but this show legit gave me so much fucking confidence! Oh god, now I'm out and I just have to go back to shipping anime guys and girls together. It's not bad because its fucking amazing! Anygays the whole time I wrote this I was imaging Harry and Louis and Niall and Camille all in anime characters and how they would be like the small irritable thing on anime characters faces and when they get dazed out and have heart eyes when they are in their own little worlds! It's honestly so amazing! I wish my book could become an anime show!

Best gay anime show ever! Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	11. Chapter 11

"Louis is coming over today after work because he wants to meet you. Of all of the people in the world he wants to meet he wants to meet fucking you!" Harry yelled his hands in claws wanting to strangle Niall till his head falls off.

"Haha! You talked about me on your little date with Louis! I knew you cared about me! You're so fucking sweet! I just wanna kiss your face all the time!" Niall fakely swooned making kissy faces to the air.

"When I come back from work you better not have this house a fucking mess! I will fucking wring your neck in front of Louis and make sure your blood splatters in front of him." Niall giggled darkly and walked off into the kitchen. 

-

"No meeting today Harry! So we get to spend the day together! Oh, I know! How about you work on your boring worky shit and I'll draw you! I've been trying to practice my drawing lately but I haven't had much time lately and I think this would be a good time to practice! Don't you think?" Harry blankly nodded once again in his little world in his mind.

'My precious Louis is gonna fucking draw me?! Oh god! I don't deserve such an amazing lover! I wanna cry but I don't want Louis to draw me with tears! Calm down Harry make a concentrated face.' 

"Harry are you okay? You look like your trying to shit but you cant." Harry frowned laying his head on his desk.

'How am I gonna spend six more hours here alone with him? We usually have the stuff to do but today is slow. I can't do this!' 

-

"I finished! Do you want to see it?" Harry sweatdropped and shuffled his papers around wondering what to say.

'Do I really want to see such an artists work? I need to pay to see such beauty, I need to pay to even be in the same room. Say something, Harry!' 

"YES!" Louis jumped at the scream and the way Harry shot up from his seat.

"Okay?" Louis got up showing the poorly drawn picture to Harry.

'It's awful! That doesn't look anything like me! It looks like a third grader with some horrible disease drew a flower that got trampled on by a lion.' 

"It's amazing Louis." Louis' face sparkled with happiness mentally blinding Harry.

'His smile is so fucking bright! I need sunglasses!' 

"Oh wow, its only been thirty minutes, time flies by. I'll draw another one!" Harry cried looking down at his lap.

'Time hates me today. I just wanna go home and beat Niall to a pulp.' 

-

Niall hummed slathering a long line of mayo on the counter all the way to the fridge then shooting ketchup across the table. 

"This is gonna make Harry blow up. He's gonna turn into the monster that he is right in front of Louis. This is gonna be the best time I've had in a fucking while." 

"Mr. Horan! Stop that right this instant!" Niall laughed throwing the glass mayo jar at the maid.

"Oops. Hello and goodnight." Niall chuckled watching the blood pool out of her broken skull from the jar being lodged in her head.

There were mayo and blood pooling around the now official dead ladies head.

"Another mess that I will not be cleaning up." 

-

"Do you have to pay your own bill? I mean you own it and you make sure that everyone else pays theirs." Harry laughed and nodded.

"I don't want to have to throw myself on the streets so I have to pay my own bills as well." Louis oohed and nodded thinking of a homeless Harry.

"You wouldn't look any different you know. You have long wavy hair that can easily get matted and messy which will give you the perfect homeless man hair and you can just put on old tattered clothes and you will look like the perfect homeless man." Harry laughed along with Louis but on the inside, he was crying his heart out at the thought of being homeless and watching Louis go from bottom to horrible roommate with horrible apartment.

'Why does my love have to think such horrible things of me? I can't be with him if I'm homeless I wouldn't be able to give him what he wants. I mean I fucking took his mother away from him.' 

"Uh, Harry are we going in or not? Hello?" Louis sighed waving his hand in Harry's face because once again Harry was in his own little world.

Niall sneakily opened the door and smiled at Louis.

"My your very short, Harry never said you were this short. Like damn you are fucking short. I'm gonna start calling you hedgehog from now on. Why don't you come in? Just leave him he'll get out of his fantasy world in a couple of minutes or once he cant smells you in front of him." Louis looked at Niall confused while Niall lightly pushed Louis inside the large house.

"Smell me?" 

When Louis entered the house Niall was quick to snatch Harry's keys and lock the door making sure that Harry couldn't get in through the front door.

-

"So your Harrys roommate?" Niall shrugged taking a bite out of his sandwich that looked very disgusting.

The bread was coated in blood but Louis didn't know that it just looked like wet red bread to him. 

"Then what are you to him?" Niall paused thinking of what to say.

"Well, I don't really know. I know that Harry is being super generous enough to let me stay here because I am also trying to run away from my career right now. I keep getting told to write more songs and do this and that and it's super boring and irritating. Harry offered to let me stay here." Louis' eyes widened thinking of how sweet Harry is.

'I knew Harry had a new side of him that I didn't know. Now, what is that other side that I don't know? I just feel it.' 

-

Harry was furious at the moment, not only was he jacked from his keys but he was also locked out of his house by Niall himself, Harry's face grew red with rage.

'Niall is alone with Louis! He also probably trashed my house! He's probably blaming it on me! My love Louis is never gonna love me when my house is as messy as the inside of Niall's stomach.'

What made matters worse was that it just had to start raining. Lucky for Harry there was a backdoor that led to the basement, sadly he didn't want to go down there. He could barely control himself around Zayn. His blood wasn't sweet like he was used to, it was salty and spicy, nothing he has ever tasted before. Harry slowly opened the backdoor shivering from the cold and covered his nose.

Harry made a blind to the stairs only for the door to be locked. That angered Harry even more. Harry growled punching the door but that didn't help. Of course, Harry just had to have the strongest doors in his house. 

"I need Zayn, I need Zayns blood." Harry hurriedly ran downstairs to the second floor of the basement and slammed open Zayns door.

Zayn shot up from his bed dropping his book on the floor.

"Harry!" Harry growled closing the door and rushing towards Zayn.

Zayn quickly took his shirt off just as Harry bit into his neck. Blood flooded down his chest. Zayn wiped it off with his finger wiping it on his lips.

'Harry will kiss me, I'll catch him off guard and knock him out. Ill have enough time to find a way out of here.' Harry stopped and pulled back just as Zayn kissed him.

Harry's eyes widened, time seemed to stop for him. Zayn took that chance to use his hand and punch Harry in the gut. Harry pulled back bending over holding his stomach. Zayn then kneed Harry in the face causing Harry to fall to the floor. Zayn then kicked Harry in the back of his head and ran to the door. The door was locked.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing Malik?" Zayn shivered at the last name, Harry only calls him by his last name when he is mad.

"I uh, I was uh trying to uh." Zayn cowered to the floor crawling backward to the corner.

Harry got up bending his back and rubbing the back of his head. 

"You took my first kiss, my lips were supposed to be for Louis. You are so dead." Zayn screamed trying to run away only to trip exactly on Harry.

"Why are you trying to pull moves on me? I don't love you! I love Louis! My love is for Louis!" Zayn stared at Harry confused at who this Louis was.

"Uh, Harry I don't know who Louis is. So why don't you introduce me to him?" 'Yes get me out of this basement so I can go home and they can kill Harry.' 

"No, you will not be fucking meeting my lover at all. Goodbye." Harry ran out of the room locking the door then breaking the basement door down.

-

Niall and Louis stopped talking when they heard a huge bang in the house.

"NIAL!!!!!!! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Niall's eyes widened and stood up about to leave till Harry used his vampire speed and knocked Niall to the ground.

"I don't think you want to do this in front of your precious Louis," Niall smirked looking over to the scared look on Louis' face.

Harry's face was all vamped up with blood on his mouth and shirt, his eyes dark red and his fangs pointing out of his mouth. Louis ran to the door running outside and not looking back. 

"Now look what you did. You scared the hell out of your lovely little Louis. How are you gonna face him now?" 

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays I finished the show Kiss Him Not Me! I am so fucking sad! 

That show legit defines me! I looked up online if there was gonna be a season two and there fucking is gonna be one! I hope they make it in English dub though because I only watch anime in English dub. I absolutely hate anime in English sub because I prefer to watch and listen to my anime. If I had to read and watch my anime I would most likely miss something in the show only because I had to fucking read it!

Anygays what is your opinion on Kiss Him Not Me? I think it's legit the most perfect show for teenagers that shipmen that are and are not gay because it would be super easy to understand and relate to. Anygays I'm gonna watch another anime show. I think I'm gonna start watching assassination classroom mainly because I saw an anime edit of the show and one of the characters look super fucking hot and I fucking need that! Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	12. Chapter 12

Louis didn't come to work for four weeks, well twenty-eight days to be precise. Harry of course counted. Each day was hell to him. Harry didn't even come to work either, he actually left London for a week after Louis saw who he was. No way to contact his mother to see where she is so he could go with her and save his ass from being found out about. Of course, after the week of not being home, he went back assuming that he was in the clear.

"Did you talk to your little Louis today? Or did he abandon you as your mother did?" Harry growled lunged at Niall who quickly dodged the man.

"It's your fault that Louis won't talks or see me anymore! You're the reason that I am at a high chance of getting hunted down!" Niall shrugged honestly not giving a fuck about the issue Harry is in.

"Yeah that's you though, no one knows that I'm a vampire meaning I am out of the blue to them, but you, I mean you have a high chance you would get killed any second because who knows what people know what you are." Harry hissed breathing through his nose.

-

"Louis you need to go back to work! I will not be the one to have bills in this apartment. I will personally kick your ass out if you don't go back to work soon." Louis groaned hiding further under his blanket.

'I don't want to see that again. What was that? That couldn't have been Harry, but it was him.' Liam sighed pulling on the blanket and yanking it off throwing it to the floor.

"You smell bad, you barely ate, and you are starting to freak me out. I don't want a dead body in this apartment. Do you know what's gonna happen when somebody finds a dead body in the same apartment that I am in? I will get found out and then get placed in jail and then I will get murdered in jail." Louis rolled his eyes and got up staring blankly at the wall.

'If I go back to work what will I see? Does anyone else there know what Harry is? That damn monster. Who knows what he would do to me? Niall said he would smell me? What did he mean by smelling me? Does that mean he's gonna turn into a worse monster and eat me?' "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Louis held his head in his hands and stared up at the ceiling screaming at the top of his lungs thinking of a monster worse than Harry or is Harry.

"Why are you screaming?" Liam backed up towards the door ready to run away.

"He's too terrifying! I can't do it! I can't go back to that horrid place! Leave me here to starve and die! Its better than dying to that man!" Louis cried grabbing his blanket and wrapping it around himself turning himself into a cocoon.

"I don't know what you said but I don't care anymore. I'm going to work, you better go to work today too. If I come back home and you are not here I will make sure that you are back on the streets!" Liam yelled slamming his bedroom door.

"I don't want to go back to work. How many more things are here like him? What is he exactly? The only way to find out is to see so myself." 

-

"Wow, you actually came to work today. I was beginning to think that you died in the hands of a vampire or something." Camille joked but internally Louis was shaking his boots.

Louis walked closely behind Camille looking around the room for Harry sighing when he didn't see him here.

"Wheres Harry?" Camille shrugged sitting down on one of the couches.

'This is perfect, I have time to think of how to approach him. Niall's advice better of work because I don't want to die. I want to be with my mom but not right now. I will be with your mom, I promise.' Louis got out of his mind when the door opened.

Louis eyed Harrys every move he made. 

"You two okay? You're like really quiet today." Harry nodded snapping his fingers.

"Camille you have a paid day off, leave." Camille nodded confused but left anyways.

"Tell me what you are. What was that thing I saw." Harry looked away from Louis and sat down at his desk.

Louis getting fed up with the quiet answer jumped up on Harry desk pulling out the stake and aiming it at Harry. Harry's eyes widened when he finally saw what was happening. 

"Jay." Louis stopped and stared at Harry confused.

"Why did you say my mother's name?" Harry didn't respond still in his mind of thinking of the women he killed.

"WHY DID YOU SAY MY MOTHERS NAME?!" Louis yelled slapping Harry.

Harry snapped out of his mind like state and stared at Louis confused.

"You're my mothers killer aren't you? Tell me the truth before I fucking kill you right here!" Louis cried tears streaming out of his eyes, tears of anger.

Harry hated this so much. He made the love of his life cry. 

"I'm sorry, I had to. I didn't want to though, believe me, Louis." Louis shook his head backing off of Harry dropping the stake to the floor.

Louis fell to his knees on the floor. Harry froze in his spot watching the love of his life cry on his floor. 

"Louis I-"

"You have no right to say anything to me you bastard! I hope you rot in hell with all the innocent people you killed. That's why I called in my reinforcements." Harry's eyes widened when the doors were shot down and the windows broke open. 

Tons of people in suits and masks with guns that didn't look like normal guns. 

"Don't you move Harry. We already know what you plan to do. We have all of your plans from Zayn Malik. You're not going to jail your going to hell." Harry tried to run away towards the door using his vampire speed but stopped when he found out his speed was gone. 

"When we all got in here Louis had managed to stab you with our specialized darts. You won't feel it but you have a shit ton of poison flowing through your dead body that will make you slower than an average person now." Harry stared at Louis with heartbreak but understood why he did this.

"Get on the floor or we will have to use force on you." Harry stayed standing not able to move into much pain to think about what was happening. 

Harry was suddenly pushed to the floor and was shot once again this time knocking him out. 

-

When Harry finally came to he was in a bright room on the floor. No bed, no toilet, no sink. Just a bright white room with a large mirror on the wall. 

"Glad that you're awake. How are you feeling?" Harry looked around looking for the voice that was all over his room.

Suddenly the mirror was now a window. 

"Hello Harry, I'm Eleanor I will be keeping track of the disgusting waste of space that you are." Harry hated the fake smile she put on, it made his stomach want to shrivel up and turn to dust.

"Wheres Louis?" Eleanor tilted her head to the side confused at first.

"Who?"

"Louis, where is he?" 'I need to know how he is.'

"Oh him, has with our crew tearing apart your house. We are gonna find so many dead shriveled bodies there. You will be our new experiment and we can find all of the others and we will have a wonderful non vampire world once again. No more filth to be scared of anymore." Harry frowned looking down.

"I wanna see Louis please." Eleanor shook her head and started walking away.

"The only way you can see him is if he comes here himself and asks to see you. I highly doubt that he would ever want to be around you though. You're a monster that killed his own mother, nobody wants to be around a disgusting killer." Harry slid to the floor pulling his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around himself. 

'I might never be able to see my Louis again.'

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays I am watching assassination classroom and I fucking love it! Its fucking amazing! It like really makes me want to make an anime show myself. I mean whatever I make will never be as good as any of the anime shows that I have watched especially fairy tail that is the best anime show to ever exist. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	13. Chapter 13

Flashback to when Louis met with Niall before he went to work

-

"Wheres Harry?" Louis asked walking into the house after following Niall to the kitchen.

"He said he had business to do then he would be going to work so I guess you came here to talk to me and not him I assume?" Louis nodded grimacing as Niall devoured his sandwich and immediately started making a new one.

"What is that thing that I saw and please tell me that wasn't Harry." Niall nodded swallowing another bite.

"I'm not a lier so I'm not gonna lie, that was Harry and Harry is a straight up vampire. Yeah, I bet you would be like what the hell they're all gone. They got killed by that huge fire. No, they didn't. In fact, one-tenth of the vampire population was killed, Harry's family survived that, the rest of the vampire population scattered in groups to be kept safe." Niall smiled taking another bite of his sandwich.

"How can you be so fine with ratting out your roommate, the man that gave you a house to stay in so you can escape your own fame?" Niall tensed up growling.

"I lied about that, Harry never accepted me in his house. I broke it and stayed here. He always kicked me out and did anything to keep me from coming here but I kept on coming here because I needed to get away from my fame. In fact, Harry hates me with so much of a passion he would be happy to murder me, but he knows that I know he's a vampire and I am not afraid to tell anyone and get his ass thrown to the government." 

"Why didn't you tell the government yourself then?" Louis stared at Niall confused because the man had now gone silent.

"I was scared, the amount of time I have been keeping this secret for myself would make them question me way too much, I don't do good under pressure." Louis gaped at the man that would literally eat anything but doesn't do good under pressure.

"Well, that's good to know. You must really care for Harry if you kept his secret this long though." Niall nodded.

"I don't hate Harry. I see him as an older brother kind of. He may not of let me stay here because he kept on kicking me out but he lets me eat whatever I want here and has super nice when he can be. I honestly would be devastated when the government kills him. At least he will be free of me, I annoy him way too much." Niall laughed scratching the back of his head.

"He deserves to go to the government I hope they torture him for everything he's done." Niall stopped and frowned at Louis.

"Youll regret saying that in the future." 

-

End of flashback

-

Harry refused to talk to anyone unless he got to see Louis. Of course, that deal stuck with Harry. Spending a whole week in a bright white room ignoring the animal blood they gave to him on a daily bases. 

"Harry if you don't eat anything now we will have to sedate you and force feed you." Harry shook his head and continued to stare at the wall.

"Louis, I just want to talk to him." Eleanor sighed and snapped her fingers making a group of men come to her.

"Did you get in contact with Mr. Tomlinson yet?" All three men shook their heads and showed the mail that they have sent to him only to have it sent back to them with a large crayon marking on it saying NO.

"That boy, sure helps us find another vampire but don't help us get this vampire to give us some answers. Selfish little prick." Eleanor jumped when Harry banged into the glass window.

"Don't you ever insult him! He is not selfish! He is the kindest person in this human filth world! When I get out of here I will personally make sure that I will kill you just to make sure that filthy women sluts like you are never even breathing the same air as him." Eleanor smirked seeing she pinched one of Harry's nerves.

"Get Mr. Tomlinson here, I don't care what you have to do. Get him here." Harry glared growling at the three men wandering off.

"Your men better not hurt him. I will make it rain havoc on you for the rest of your life." Eleanor shook her head smirking.

"No Mr. Styles, I will make it rain havoc on you. You won't even outlive me because once we have dissected you till your nothing but a rotting corpse we will throw you away like the trash you are." 

-

"Mr. Tomlinson we are on order that we have to retrieve you and bring you back with us. We are ordered to use force if we have to." Louis sighed hiding under his bed just wanting those three men to go away.

It grew quiet for a full half hour. Louis began to think they were gone till a large explosion sound rung through the house. Louis shot out from under his bed and ran into the living room seeing his front door was gone. 

"What the hell is your problem?!" Louis looked around seeing the door had been scattered all over the living room some of it in the kitchen.

"We are ordered to take you with us and bring you to Miss Calder. Please come with us or we will have to use force." Louis was beyond pissed, he didn't want to see Harry or this Calder bitch.

"Fine, this better be good because I will sue you guys if you wasted my time." 

"I don't believe that is necessary Mr. Tomlinson."

-

"What did you want? I thought I gave you guys what you wanted. Why do you still need me?" Eleanor pointed to the room Harry was in.

His back was faced to the window and he was hunched down on the floor.

"He refuses to speak to us unless you talk with him first. We need our answers and we are not getting what we want at the moment so help us." Louis rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to go in there with him or do you want to talk to him through the window?" Louis nodded to the window and walked over to the glass tapping on it.

Harry turned around and smiled up at Louis. 

"What did you want to talk about? This is the last time I'm ever talking to you though so make it worth it." 

"I'm sorry, I want to answer all of your questions." Louis raised his brow to continue.

"Why did you kill my mum?" Harry opened his mouth then closed it sighing.

'You should have expected this Harry. Lie to him, get him on our side. We can get out of here and survive.' "Your mother wasn't the good women you think she was. She was a selfish witch, I would always see her on the streets with you, she would use whatever money she had to buy food for herself and give you small leftovers that were mostly just crumbs. She came to me one day wanting to expose me because she found out who I was. She threatened me that she would tell everyone what I was if I didn't give her money. She said she wanted enough to help her out to leave London. She wasn't even gonna bring you, she was gonna abandon you. So I killed her, I killed her because she was selfish to an innocent child. I didn't want to but I cared about your life and mine as well." Louis uncrossed his arms tears prickling in his eyes.

"Then tell me about Zayn." 

"Zayn was a guy I used to keep myself alive, I made sure to feed him, give him enough sunlight, and he had a bed and bathroom all set up for him to live. I don't like just taking people and drinking from them, it's rude and not like me. So I chose Zayn. I know that's not good but I had to do what I had to do. I only ever killed a couple of people, for good causes though. I killed your mother for the horrible women she was a few school girls because they forced another girl into being a sex slave for money." Louis looked around the room and leaned closer to the window.

"What about me? What do you think about me?" 

"I love you... I've loved you since the day I found you in my house. I knew I needed you. I knew I wanted to be with you but I was scared of how you would react. Being gay isn't exactly likable yet, I don't want you hurt because of my love for you." 

"I love you too Harry." Harry blushed with a bright smile on his face.

"Please get me out of here so I can be with you officially and not die here. I don't want you to be hurting because of our feelings for not being able to be with each other." Louis nodded walking away.

"Your gonna kill him right?" Eleanor nodded looking up from her clipboard.

"Can I still get my answers with him before you do that?" Eleanor eyed Louis suspiciously.

"What questions do you have in mind?" 

"He killed my mum, I can't let that slip past me. I need to know more about why." Eleanor nodded and leaned back to one o.f the men.

"I want Mr. Styles in cuffs. He and Mr. Tomlinson have unfinished business to talk about face to face." 

"Make sure he regrets ever existing." Louis nodded following the men leading to Harry.

'I will get you out of here Harry. I promise.' 

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays yes I managed to do two chapter today! I know that's not a lot but each chapter was one thousand plus words and I am just on a roll. I don't know, I think it because this story is close to ending and I haven't even done that many chapters but they were good chapters. I mean I now have set a new rule for myself. When I make larry stories. The story has to reach one hundred reads that when I can end the story whenever I want. I also know how I am gonna end this story but I don't think I should tell you or even give you guys a hint because it will just ruin the story. Just be happy that these two babies are together now. I mean are they together though? They never confirmed it yet, I believe confirming a relationship is by a kiss or sex or facebook status but Facebook wasn't invented yet. Anygays what do you guys and gals think will happen in the next chapter? Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	14. Chapter 14

"So what is your plan?" Louis shrugged not knowing now that he thought about it.

"I honestly didn't think about it yet." Harry sweatdropped looking down at his lap.

'Great job Harry, use your vampire powers to make your convincing lie even more convincing so he falls in love with you the second you tell him and yet he didn't think of a fucking plan!' Harry looked back up and smiled reassuringly at Louis.

'Now I have to think of a plan? I fucking got the vamp out jeez just throw everything at my asshole.' Louis mentally glared at Harry who was smiling at him with his eyes shut.

"I'm gonna try to use my vampire strength to break these. If I can't then I need you to try to get a key or a bobby pin." Louis nodded watching as Harry broke the cuffs like they were nothing then grabbed Louis in his arms and ran out of the park area. 

It was surrounded by a glass dome, the only way out was either through the glass itself or through the door where you would have to go through the whole building just to leave. 

Harry set Louis down on the floor taking off his shirt and placing it on Louis' head. 

"I'm gonna break through the window, I need you to be protected so keep my shirt on your head got it?" Louis quietly nodded happy that the shirt was hiding the blush on his face.

Louis clenched his eyes shut when he felt the wind on his legs indicating that Harry was moving. Harry held tightly to Louis running straight to the window. The glass broke but Harry continued moving as fast and as far away from the facility. Harry had managed to get almost as far as London's barrier when he finally stopped running. 

"I'm sorry, I should have dropped you off somewhere else. I just I completely forgot that I was holding you. Do you think you can get back home?" Louis stared around the place, it was a highway, no rest stops just cars and grass and trees.

"I'm not going back I'm staying with you." Harry looked down at Louis shocked.

"Really? You know we are gonna be moving around a lot. We can't stay in one place for a long time now." Louis nodded leaning up and kissing Harry's cheek.

"I don't care as long as I get to be with you." 

-

Harry and Louis have left London and are now in new york, I mean it took a couple of days but they did it. Taking bus after bus. 

"Okay, so one of the hideouts is in New York. You ready for the big apple?" 

"At least it isn't in a sewer. I don't think I could stand to be hiding out in a muggy disgusting place." 

-

At Harry's house...

"Ugh Harry, please come back soon. You're running out of money and I need money to buy more food. I also need you to hire more maids so I have other food." Niall pouted shoveling more chips in his mouth while laying his head on the large table.

-

"So your Louis?" Louis shyly nodded holding his hands behind his back.

Gemma leaned forward staring at Louis with her bottom lip jutting out.

"You are short." Louis confidence suddenly deflated while his spirit floated away.

"Gemma leave the poor boy alone." Louis came to again when Anne stood next to Louis with a gentle smile.

"Shes just protective of her younger brother, I'm Anne." Louis smiled up at the tall women and shook her hand.

"I just want to know, why are you not mad at him?" Louis frowned and looked to Harry who was laughing with a group of men.

"He told me the truth, my mother was horrible, she was gonna abandon me anyways." Anne raised her brow then put up a fake smile.

"Yes, my Harry loves to care for almost anything." 

'I'm gonna beat that boy till he begs to die for lying to such a nice boy.' 

-

"I want him found! I want both of them found! Now!!!!!" Eleanor screamed pissed off. 

'Harry I will find you, I will find all of your disgusting race and make sure it dies just like the fucking dinosaurs. Louis, you will be gone as well.'

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays yes three whole chapters in one day! Also, I just wanna say that I am sorry for the short chapter I didn't know what else to add. I wanted to add more stuff but like I really couldn't think of anything else to add. So I'm hoping this endnote will help me get to the one thousand marks. Anygays I finally finished season one of assassination classroom. I started watching season two and I am kind of mad at the beginning, I don't like the fact that the animators or writers tried to force pair Nagisa and Karma with other people. Like no honey Nagisa and Karma deserve to be together. Ugh, I swear almost any fucking anime I watch that has to force pair characters together they usually never pair of the characters with the characters that we really want them to be paired with. It's not fucking fair! Anygays I also watched Transformers for the first time today and uh, I don't know what to say besides what the actual fuck?! This movie is way to confusing and weird and crazy and sort of funny but like I don't ever want to watch it again but I also want to watch it again? It's not fairy tail where I fucking watch some random ass episode every day just to keep my fairy tail drug up for the day. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	15. Chapter 15

Another 28 days passed, New York is something different. Very different from London. Louis is the Gemma, Anne and the rest of the females in the group are the only ones to get jobs. Louis, of course, is not okay with this but being the only human among the group. Louis couldn't really say anything or have a vote mainly because he was the only human in the group. Making friends was out of the question, Harry got way too possessive,

"Your only friends here is us, you can form fake friendships with your co-workers but other than that your friendships are us and us only got it?" Louis nodded shakily.

Yeah and the whole women need to work instead well, the men were just fucking lazy. There was huge fight between them all and I mean actually fight, the women beating up the men, the men beating up the women. The women lost. Thankfully vampires can heal themselves faster than humans so the women weren't as injured as badly as we thought.

"Ugh Harry I am bored, I wanna do something. Let's go out on a date or something?" Harry stopped talking and turned around to Louis who was lazing on their bed.

'He actually wants to go on a date with me?! Oh shit! I have to get ready! I have to look good!' Harry nodded quickly and ran to the bathroom.

"You know the day that you two have sex I bet he will be the one coming back limping even though your gonna be the one having it up the ass." Gemma snickered while a group of men laughed along with her.

'I feel like I get bullied here all the time by just Gemma alone.' 

-

Harry was holding Louis hand while walking down the street, the biggest smile on his face.

"I don't see why I have to wear a skirt and a wig." Louis frowned his hair shadowing his face.

"Well, you absolutely sexy in a skirt and people won't be rude to us if they see that you're a dude." Louis looked up at Harry then looked around, people didn't see them as a gay couple, with the way Louis looked he and Harry was an average straight couple.

With the spells Harry had, he looked more like a human. No fear of sunlight, no longer allergic to wolfbane or anything that can harm him. It still hurt to not be able to be himself outside of his own home though.

"I hope in the future that changes. People will see you guys are not as bad as you all seem. You need to survive just as badly as we do. Just as badly as gay people need to survive as well. Were all on this planet trying to live but of course, no one wants to accept more than one thing unless it makes them happy which is more than one thing. Were not on that list Harry, we might never be able to be on that list though. I just hope to live long enough to see us on it though." Harry smiled pulling Louis to himself in a sideways hug.

"This is why I love you. You have way too much confidence, just like your mother had, well before I had to kill her." Louis nodded leaning into Harrys hold walking into a small restaurant.

-

"You're not Mr. Styles." Niall smiled and shook his head.

"No, but I am his second-hand man. I am the one that keeps things held up together when he is busy away on business. So I need a new maid because all the others keep on having issues, so I need a new maid. You seem like a nice fit already so you're hired." 

"I didn't come here to apply for a job, I came here to talk to Mr. Styles or at least see if he was here." Niall pouted taking out a sandwich from the fridge.

"Well, sorry lady but I don't know where the asshole went. He up and left me before I could even say goodbye to him. Once you find him though can you like bring him to me first? I kind need the password to his safe because I'm running out of money." Eleanor rolled her eyes snapping her fingers making one of her men walk in the room.

"Open the safe for him. If he comes back you tell me, I want him back, along with Mr. Tomlinson." Eleanor's eyes changed to heart when saying Louis' name.

"Ew okay, lady thanks for opening the safe ill tell you when he gets here now please leave. I have food to buy." 

'Harry gets here soon, I might survive with your money but this bitch is gonna find out what I am soon.' 

-

"How do you think Niall is doing without you?" Harry stopped drinking and stared at Louis.

"I bet he's fine without me. He has enough money to get as much food as he wants. I also bet he will find a way to hire some random ladies and use them as a blood source." Louis tilted his head to side wondering what Harry was talking about till he finally understood.

-

flashback evidence

-

"Just because we're vampires doesn't mean we can't eat human food. It's more or so like once we eat it turns to nothing but ash inside our bodies. So we could eat as much as we want. Just like our tastebuds, we find almost anything good, if it isn't blood that is." 

-

End of flashback evidence

-

"Niall's a vampire too?" Harry stopped talking shocked at what he just revealed.

"That's why he was scared to tell them. He knew they would find out what he was so he told me to do it. You're the one that changed him, that's why he lives with you because he needs you. You left him, you were so horrible to him and he just needed you because ruined his life!" Harry shook his head waving his hands around.

"No no no no no! Louis, you don't understand at all! I-" 

"I don't want to hear it! I bet everything else was a total lie, was it? Was my mother really a horrible person as you said? Do you even love me? You drink from me like I'm fucking apple juice!" Louis shot up running out the building getting away from Harry. 

When Harry had managed to get out of his little zone Louis was already gone. 

-

Louis had managed to get out of New York and back to London in about the same amount of days as they did before. Of course, going back to London needed to have a plan. Louis would go to his old place, Harry's old place. It was already checked out and denied as a graveyard for any innocent people dying in Harry's hands.

 

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! I hope you all liked it! Anygays I finally added some drama and romance in this! Some angst too but mostly what I really wanted. I also added more Niall because if you haven't seen my Instagram Stories I revealed that I am making a sequel to this story. I know how it's gonna end because I have all the chapters made in my mind. I won't be able to write them all down in one day because my fingers will most likely fall off and I'll get a higher chance of writer's block for my next book. I don't know if I will be starting the sequel immediately after I finish this mainly because I use Wheel Decide to choose what I will be doing for books. If you all have story ideas that you don't know to start on use Wheel decide. Its the site where you put in titles or words or colors almost anything that will help you with what you want to do. Anygays what do you think is gonna happen in the end? Why would there be a sequel to this story? If you want you can comment on what you think. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	16. Chapter 16

"You said that if I got a job to bring in money that you wouldn't complain, what are you doing right now? Your complaining about my fucking check! Why don't you get a job? Oh, wait you cant! Because you think its okay to just bring people here and kill them leave the whole digging a grave all for me!" Louis yelled clearly pissed off.

Niall dazed off walking away back to the kitchen, they no longer stayed in Harry's mansion anymore. Louis died his hair and uses colored eye contacts. Niall and Louis both live together in a small house not that far off from the city but far enough for them to be comfortable. They have the woods directly in back of their house making it super easy for Louis and Niall to bury peoples bodies. Nobody comes by anymore, rumors have gone around that once you go there you never come back, which is very much true.

"I'm just saying the check you get isn't enough, why don't you give your boss a blowjob so he can pay you extra," Niall smirked his demon face showing, full on devil ears and a red pointed tail.

"No Niall, do you know what would happen to me?" Niall shook his head face full of confusion.

"That's it! No one knows what would happen! He might kill me for being a disgrace by loving the same sex! Or worse, he'll tell the thugs and have them beat me and rape me then kill me! I don't want to die when I am in pain!" Louis threw himself on the floor flailing around like a fish.

"I can just bite you and kill you and bring you back to life but you will be dead." Louis stopped giving a harsh glare at Niall.

"I don't know about you Niall but I prefer to not be the thing that killed my mother. I still haven't talked to Harry about that. I wanna know the truth but I'm not gonna risk going all the way back to New York just to be lied to again." Louis punched the ground beneath him in anger.

"I know I haven't been a vampire for that long, well long enough to forget almost everything about human emotions but like what is up with you humans and liars? Yes, people lie but like you all act like its the worst thing to ever happen." 

"Your hopeless, you'll never find a man with the way you talk, in fact, you'll never find a man that is willing to come out like me." Niall sighed sitting down next to Louis on the floor sadly shoveling food in his mouth.

Louis as well sat down and both sighing while eating away their feelings.

-

"Another day Harry?" Harry nodded setting his bag down on the chair.

"I told you that he would find out one day and it wouldn't be pretty, I don't know why you had to further the lie to something impossibly big." Harry frowned clenching his fist together holding back his tears.

"I just wanted him to be safe, I even gave him the chance to go home but he stayed with me. I don't even know if he really loves me because of the spell I put on him." Anne felt terribly bad for her son, he was hurting more than she has ever seen him before.

"Well, you'll never know if you never find out. I say go to him, I mean he did go back home right?" Harry shrugged not really knowing the answer to that.

Louis could of went home but why would he risk getting caught by those vampire hunter people?

"If I go back to London I risk getting caught by those people again. I don't think I want to be placed in a white room again. I still don't know what will happen to me or what they will do to me. Eleanor said that she would dissect me." Harry shivered covering his body with his arms at the thought of the brunette with glasses on with an evil smile laughing above him with sharp objects in her hands.

"Harry if you go there and explain to Louis why you lied he might understand, and so what if you get caught, Niall and Louis are your friends well, Louis is your ex-boyfriend but I can tell he still cares about you. They will get you out of there before you know it." Everyone in the darkroom nodded agreeing with Gemma. 

"We won't be able to save you from them but Harry please be careful. I don't want to lose you too. I already lost your father, I don't want to lose you as well." Anne started tearing up remembering when she had to watch her family burn in the fire that took away more than half of their race.

"Mom, I will be as careful as I can. Just... try to believe in me. I can't promise I won't die. Just, I want you all to stay safe, move on and keep yourselves hidden from them as much as possible please." Harry pulled Anne to his chest while Anne cried for the fear of her son possibly dying. 

'I'll come back Mom, I promise.' Harry told himself.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Sorry for it being so damn short but like I honestly couldn't think of anything else to write. Anygays I had my first job interview today and I am so hoping that I get the job I want because I feel like this could be the job for me. Anygays I also tried to make this end of this chapter kind of good but like sad so kind of like sentimental? If this was an anime show I know what I would have to for the ending theme song. It would be the sixth ending theme song for Fairy tail because it sounds sad but it also sounds happy. You know what I mean I mean fucking sentimental! Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	17. Chapter 17

"So I was thinking, maybe I should go back to my fame life just for the money though but like only stay for a bit and then come back here as my lovely non-famous self. You're just taking way to long to get money rolling in for us also your behind on rent again." Niall held out the paper that claimed that their rent was due.

Louis shot up from his spot on the couch snatching the paper from him.

"I just fucking paid this last week! Niall! Why did the bill go up? Wait this isn't our rent bill! You're trying to get me to give you money, aren't you? I am so done with you! I'm gonna kill you!" Niall laughed running away from Louis in a playful manner.

-

'My house! Its gone! All my hard work is gone!' Harry cried falling to his knees staring at the large empty patch of dirt that was supposed to be his house.

'Why the hell are all of my houses gone? All of them, gone nothing but dirt.' Harry cried sitting up looking around, until he saw that his work building was still up and intact.

Harry sped his way to his office but stopped when he saw that it was boarded up with planks of wood. The windows and the doors, no one could get in or out. 

"I can't start from the bottom again. Niall probably spent all of my money now." Harry stood up when he smelt something, something sweet, savory, familiar, Jay.

Harry turned around and saw Louis walking with Niall. They were smiling, Niall had an umbrella over his head while holding a paper bag. Louis holding two more paper bags talking with Niall. They looked happy, Louis looked happy. Harry jumped behind a bush next to the building watching them as they walked into a apartment together. 

'I have found you, my love, I promise to not let you leave me again.' 

-

The whole walk home was good and cheery. It grew fearsom when they got closer to Harry's old building. Niall put on his fake smile and blabbed about food to not worry Louis but Niall could smell it, smell him. Harry was here.

'Why the hell is he here? Does he want Eleanor to find him? I'm gonna talk to him later tonight. Louis doesn't need to talk to a liar like him.' 

Niall waited till Louis had left for his night job at the strip club then made his move. Harry was watching the strip club building from across the street. Niall jumped on Harry grabbing him by his long curly hair and dragged him to his old building which wasn't that far but far enough.

"Why the hell are you here?" Niall demanded his voice full of rage.

Harry didn't respond mainly rubbing his head and trying to fix his mess of curls that got tangled because of Nialls pulling. Niall glared slapping Harry's hands away from his head then kicking Harry in the stomach.

"Answer me before I have Louis call Eleanor and have her kill you right in front of him! I will force him to watch as Eleanor slits your throat!" Harry opened his mouth to respond only to have his jaw kicked by Niall.

"Answer me damn it!" Niall yelled kicking Harry over and over again.

Harry grabbed Niall's foot making Niall fall on his ass. 

"I am here because I need to resolve things with Louis. I need to tell him the truth about his mother. She was a nice woman. She was greedy and selfish. She was the perfect resemblance of Louis. Kind and only cared about her son not even herself. Louis needs to know this." By this point Niall wanted to do more than kick Harry, he wanted to bury him in the dirt of his families ashes.

"well you already said it to me, so I'll pass the message on, you can go back home. I'm not gonna deal with you." Harry shook his head standing up ready to beat the living nightlights out of him.

"I have every right to tell Louis myself. I don't need you to be my fucking pigeon." Niall used this time to use his vampire strength and punch Harry through the boards on the front door of Harry's office building.

The brawl between the two began. Tons of people had come out watching as two men with red eyes and fangs fought each other. Louis was among the crowd of people. 

"Somebody call the cops." 

'Why is he here? Why is Harry here? Why would his dumbass come back? Why is Niall fighting Harry?' Louis stepped back when he heard people shouting for the pedestrians to move.

Time felt like it was going slower than usual now. People struggling to move away from more interested in the two men fighting rather than the cops with heavy weapons pushing them away. Louis then saw it, Eleanor was among the group of men. 

Time continued this time it felt way to fast, Louis ran inside the building stopping Niall and Harry saying only one word.

"Eleanor." Niall and Harry bolted out the door running away from the crowd. 

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Sorry for it being short once again! Also at least I was able to write down two chapters today! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I barely ever get to do cliffhangers, personally I hate but love cliffhangers. I mean cliff hangers is a good way to end a chapter and start a new one. The more chapters the more views right? Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	18. Chapter 18

'I see Mr. Tomlinson has finally lured My Styles back here, and he has been harboring another vampire under my watch. Thank you, Louis." 

-

"What in the hell were you two thinking?! You caused a crowd! People saw what you two are! Eleanor fucking saw you two! She fucking saw what you are Niall! She also saw me. I am so screwed now because of you two." Harry and Niall were sat on the living room floor crosslegged with their heads down.

"We're sorry, I just..." Louis looked away from the two not feeling good when he even gazed at Harry.

"Harry came here because he needed to tell youth-"

"The truth yeah I know. I don't want to hear the truth, Harry. I don't give a shit about it anymore. You killed her, you regret it, it's over with. I don't want to see or talk to you anymore. Just go back to New York with your mom and sister and forget about me." 

"New York it is? My men are on their way, but I will take Mr. Styles out of your hands." Niall, Harry, and Louis all turned to the door which was open, standing there was Eleanor with a group of men behind her.

Harry and Niall were slowly walking backward thinking of a plan to get out of this. They could leave through the window but then Louis would be here, he can't survive a third-floor jump out a window. Just as Harry and Niall were about to beat their way through Eleanor and her men they all pulled out special vampire weapons, those could easily kill them, or any person for that matter.

"Now let's play nice and easy, Harry, Niall, and my lovely little Louis get on the floor and put your hands behind your back. I promise I won't hurt you." Niall gulped not ready for his freedom to be taken away from him.

Looking around his surroundings Niall grunted using his vampire strength to push Louis harshly towards Eleanor and hyper speed jumped high above the group of men. Harry tried to grab Louis from Eleanor's grip. 

"Harry, take one step and my men will shoot you down like a bald eagle. You don't want little Louis to watch blood splatter on his cute blue and green carpet." Harry looked down wondering what to do.

"Stop calling me little Louis and let me go!" Louis began to thrash in Eleanor's arms making the female giggle as her crush tried to escape from the surprisingly strong women.

'Why is this women so damn strong? I swear she's shorter than me and possibly younger than me but why is she so fucking strong?' Louis continued to thrash but stopped when he caught sight of Niall outside running away. 'What the fuck! That damn coward fucking left me! Wait when did he fucking leave?!'

"Eleanor let me go! I'm not like them, you don't need me! Take Harry!" Harry looked up from the floor staring at Louis heartbroken that he would throw Harry at them like he was nothing.

"Wow, you would sacrifice the man that you used to love, oh wait for the man that cast a spell on you to love him. I see, well since I know Harry isn't gonna give you up so easily I guess we can't have you." Eleanor let Louis go and pushed him forward.

Taking out her gun Eleanor aimed it at Harry. Louis turned around seeing Eleanor was about to shoot him.

'No, I don't want him to die!' Louis jumped in front of Harry just as Eleanor shot at Harry.

Time slowed down, the loud bang, the feeling of something small but big falling on him. Everything was moving way to fast for Harry to understand. One minute Eleanor was holding Louis in her tight grip the next Louis was on top of him. Harry grabbed Louis in his arms using his chance to speed out the window finding a hiding place as fast as possible. 

"Damn it! We fucking lost him again! He also took Louis! No!" Eleanor threw the gun to the floor stomping on the ground in anger.

Harry managed to get a few miles away from the apartment, it was far enough that you wouldn't find it for a while. Harry sat Louis down on the ground taking his shirt off and putting pressure on his gunshot wound. Louis hissed at the pain covering Harry's hand with his.

"Harry go back to your family before they find them, please." Harry shook his head laying his head on Louis' chest.

"I'm not leaving you here to die. Well get you a hospital, they will fix you." Louis shook his head staring up at the sky from under the tree they were at.

"I can't afford a hospital bill, I also can't afford to be put into debt so. I can just take the bullet out anyways. I'm fine." Louis licked his lips tasting the metallic taste of his own blood.

"I can fix you, I..." 'You can do what Harry? You turn him into a vampire he will hate you. You know he doesn't want to be one of you. He wants to be free not being hunted for the rest of his life.' Louis gave Harry a sad smile knowing that what Eleanor shot him with wasn't for him, but it also wasn't for humans.

"Harry, I'm not gonna survive this, I know because what Eleanor shot me with was for you. I highly doubt it was supposed to kill you because it doesn't feel right but I want you to do something for me." Harry sniffled wiping his eyes with the back of his fist and looked at Louis. 

"Go find your family and save them. Anne wouldn't want you to stay here because of me. I know she wants what's best for you, so do I. Please go to them." Harry shook his head letting more tears pour out his eyes.

"No! I don't want to leave you! I need you! I love you!" Harry cried hugging Louis.

Louis coughed out blood petting Harry's head then looking up at the leaves with a sickly smile.

I'm ready to see you, mom.' 

"Can I tell you the truth now?" Louis nodded closing his eyes ready to listen to Harry.

"Your mom came to me. She told me she had evidence of what I was. I was a horrible person back then. I didn't give a shit about anyone but myself and my wealth. I didn't want to fall in love with anyone at all. Jay had this scroll with her, it had pictures of me, I killed people just for their blood. At the time I didn't know how to wipe peoples memories of me so I would kill them afterward. jay had that evidence of me. She told me she wouldn't let that out if I gave her two million for her to take you to California, a vampire-free state. She wanted to have enough to get you two settled and comfortable, able to get you a babysitter. She was the most caring and perfect mother in my eyes. I killed her because I didn't trust her. I was scared that she would let it out one day and I would be gone for good. I'm sorry I killed her. She didn't deserve to die, she would be so proud of you right now. Louis? Louis?" Harry pulled back seeing Louis was already gone. 

'He looks so peaceful, I just hope he heard enough.' Harry sniffled kissing Louis lips one last time than laying him down gently.

-

Harry buried Louis next to Jay's grave in California the following month. 

"Rest peacefully love. Tell your mother I'm sorry for what I did." Anne placed her hand on Harry's shoulder looking up at her frowning son. 

"You did the right thing, Harry." Harry nodded turning to Anne hugging her.

"I just wish he didn't have to go like this." Anne nodded solemnly. 

'It was great knowing you Louis.'

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays this is not the last chapter! I repeat not the fuck lasting chapter! Anygays the book is close to ending though. I'm sorry if I made any of you cry at the rushed ending but at least Louis got to know the full truth of his mom. The kind-hearted women that just wanted to be able to leave London and take her son with her to a better place. Now Louis and Jay are in a better place. Anygays I'm gonna get started on the next chapter! Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	19. Chapter 19

"Niall I know you are in there. Come on, Harry needs his roommate back." Niall breathed raggedly stopping at the end of the long hallway looking left and right on which path to take.

'Shit that bitch is after me again.' Niall chose left running down the hall hoping this was his way out of his hell maze.

Eleanor stopped at the end of the hall smirking when she heard Niall's bare feet running down the left hall. 

"Niall I don't think you're having good sportsmanship. All you have to do is cooperate with me." Niall found a door opening it only to be brought into a room, a very bright room. 

It had large TVs on the wall, tons of tables with computers on them. 

"Niall this room is very confidential. You need to leave let's go back to your room." Niall shook his head seeing another door and running to it.

Opening the door Niall was met with another set of hallways. 

'Why the hell is this place a fucking maze?! I just wanna leave!' Niall ran down the hallway choosing a random hall to go through seriously hoping that a door would lead him outside.

Nialls hopes came true when he saw a door. Yanking the door open Niall was met with a field full of flowers a few trees and a bench? Niall didn't give a shit and ran straight sadly banging into a glass wall. The glass was so transparent that it didn't even look like it was there.

"We call this our vampire sanctuary, it doesn't harm the vampire's skin since the sun in here is fake, but we can easily change that to a real one." Eleanor snapped her fingers watching as the glass dome went away and showed the real outside world. 

The sun began to peak through the glass threatening at Niall. Niall ran behind one of the trees once a bit of the real sun touched his shoulder stinging him.

"You bitch! When I get out of here I promise you, your gonna die in my hands. I will drain every drop of blood from your body." Eleanor rolled her eyes walking calmly over to Niall.

"If you're so sure you can kill me why haven't you done it yet? My men aren't here, they won't be able to get down here as fast as your vampire speed, so why not try it now? I'm in the shade with you, do it, Niall." Eleanor slowly took off her shirt showing off her flat chest in her training bra. 

"My neck, my shoulder, my arm. Anywhere you want you can bite me right now." Niall drooled wanting so badly to drink from her, he hasn't had a drop of blood in months now.

Niall lunged at Eleanor biting onto her neck only to pull back spitting out the horrid taste. His lips and tongue felt like they were on fire. 

"What did you do?" Niall hissed covering his now bleeding mouth.

"I covered myself in Wolfsbane and garlic with no smell. Even if you wanted to or could bite me you would be putting yourself in more pain. Men take him down and bring Niall to his room. I'm done with him for the day. Harry will be glad to know his roommate tried to escape for the twenty-eighth time this month."

-

Yeah months passed since Louis death, Harry got caught by the government, so did his family. Eleanor even caught me one time. I escape but I got caught again. Now its just a schedule for me, escape my room, get caught. Every single day this month.

Two strong tall men in masks and suits held Niall in there hands throwing him in his brightly lit room. 

"Another failed escape?" Harry asked next door.

"I fell for the fake room trick again," Niall growled punching the wall.

Harry rolled his eyes letting out a chuckle. 

"You fall for it way too much. What was different about this one? The bench? The trees? The glass?" Harry laughed holding his stomach falling off his bed.

Niall hissed lunging at the wall that was forbidding Harry and him any touching contact.

"Shut up short hair!" Harry stopped pouting while twirling what small bit of hair he could. 

Eleanor had her hair stylist come by and cut Harry's hair now its short. Harry put himself in the corner of his room a dark shadow all around him.

"Why do you have to bring that horrid memory up Niall? You know I hate it more than anything." Harry cried covering his head with his hands.

"More than watching Louis die in your arms?" The atmosphere changed to a depressing one.

"I thought we discussed not to mention him. He's gone Niall, there's no reason to be talking about him anymore." Niall nodded sitting down his back against the wall between him and Harry.

Harry sat down directly in back of Niall. 

"I'm sorry. Its just I need to get out of here. I don't need to be here. Its literal hell here." Harry nodded looking out the window watching tons of people move around.

Men in their suits and masks either dragging a passed out beaten vampire, some moving a metal table on wheels with a sheet on top of it, most likely a dead vampire under that sheet and many more to horrid to say.

"We're gonna get out of here Harry I promise. If I get out of here don't doubt that I will break you out, you'll do that same for me if you get out before me right?" Harry nodded his eyes looking at the other rooms, each one with a vampire in them.

Harry had no idea how many there was out there but when he got here he was answered.

Over twenty-eight hundred vampires were found and placed here. Many more out there free with fear to themselves. Harry made it his goal to help them all, get them to be safe and no longer living in fear anymore. The only way that would be possible is it Harry got rid of Eleanor. The bitch was the queen bee of this place. The men ins suits and masks were her servants, they did anything she said.

I'm gonna kill her.' Niall and Harry both said in their heads.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! I am doing one more chapter then that's the end but don't worry I have a sequel! I don't know if I will start the sequel just yet but know that it's in my notes so I know how its gonna go. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	20. Chapter 20

Anne and her family were not allowed to be in the same ward as Harry and I becasue Eleanor found out that she knew how to make vampire spells. Eleanors dumbass doesnt know that Niall can spread words farther than anyone knows. Niall used his time when Eleanor went home for the night to break out again. All the doors were locked at night but Niall always managed to get free of his 'cell?'

"Niall the security cameras are gonna see you breaking out your room again." Harry whispered.

"Yeah and? I dont give a fuck about that. Im gonna find Anne." Harry sat up from his bed running to his window.

"Why are you going to my mom? You better not bring her with you on breaking out. I dont want my mom to get hurt Niall. You better not hurt her Niall. I swear to god I will murder you." Niall rolled his eyes continuing to the stairs leading to the upstairs ward.

Niall checked every name on the wall next to the windows looking for Annes name.

"Jeez Eleanor keep your vamps on a damn alphabetical order at least." Niall groaned when each name was randomized.

"Niall?" Niall stopped when he saw someone he barely knew but knew enough.

"Zayn? Why the hell are you here?" Zayn turned his eyes red and showed off his fangs.

"Harry Eleanor turned me. No shes not a vampire, she used me to come here and drugged me. She then told me that she used the venom of one of the vampires here to see if it works and well I guess she was right. Im stuck like this now. How did you get out of your room?" Niall shrugged and opened Zayns door.

"I dont know how I got out but like Im looking for Anne help me find her because she has a way for me getting out of here." Zayns eyes widened and ran looking at every name he could see rushing to help out his fellow vampire.

'Damn I didnt even tell him my plan and he already trusts me. I didnt even say I was gonna help him. Im not gonna help his ass. Thats Harrys job. I just need to get out of here, get Harry out. Harry does the rest.'

"I found her!" Niall ran to Zayn seeing him pointing to Anne who was sleeping on her cot.

"Anne! Anne! Anne Styles! Anne Cox! God fucking damn it Anne! Wake the fuck up! Harry is gonna die!" Anne shot up falling off her bed with a thump.

Getting up Anne used one hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes then use her other hand to rub her now hurting back from falling out of bed.

"Niall? What the? How did you get out of your room?" Niall rolled his eyes because thats all anyone fucking asks him these days.

"Does it fucking matter right now? Jeez I need you to do me a favor. Harry told me you know Vampire spells. I need one that will make me imune to sunlight. I have a plan of escaping." Anne and Zayn both gave Niall a confused glance.

"Whats your plan and who is that guy?" Anne pointed to Zayn who was behind Niall.

"Old friend dont pay attention to him. Anyways I need you to cast that spell on me like right now. Okay because you wont be able to do it tomorrow or in the morning I need it now. Please Anne I promise you that you and the rest of us will be out of here. I cant tell you my plan right now but part of it is that spell." Anne felt skeptical about this plan that Niall had.

"Okay. Is Harry okay at least?" Niall nodded unlocking Annes door as if it was nothing and brought Anne out of her room.

"Do it now before any of the guards suspect that we're out of our rooms." Anne nodded using her fang to cut her arm open and draw a blood circle around Niall.

"Uh what the hell is she doing?" Niall shushed Zayn and closed his eyes waiting for the spell to start taking affect.

"Heavenly hells give me the power of sunlight and darkness, make it be happen to me, make it happen to them. I shall be in your presence for as long as the heavenly hells." Niall felt a spark of pain run up his arms then all around his body.

"Shit what the hell was that?" Niall asked rubbing around his body to see what just happened if anything was messed up.

"Your body is imune to the sunlight now. Just know these spells only last six months." Thats why Harry didnt have his spell anymore his time was up.

"Thank you Anne. Ill repay you I promise. Zayn go back to your room. I cant take you with me because my plan is gonna be during the day." Zayn gawked and shook his head.

"No im going with you. I wanna leave. Anne do that spell thing on me to!" Anne shook her head panting trying to keep herself up.

"That spell, it takes away my energy. I cant do it more than once in such a short time frame. Im sorry." Zayn frowned and nodded understanding.

"Zayn help Anne to her room then go to yours. Just be patient you all will be out of here soon. Believe in me." Zayn nodded watching as Niall ran away possibly back to his own room.

'You better promise to get us out of here. Im not gonna die without seeing my family one last time.'

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays I finished this whole chapter while at a restaurant. I have way to much trouble writing when its way to loud. Anygays I know I said that this would be the last chapter but I meant like chapter number wise so like there is gonna be a epilogue for this story. I know that there wasnt a prologue for this story but like at the beginning I didnt think I would be needing one but now I guess I dont know. Maybe I should add a prologue to this story but like would it be worth it though? Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	21. Epilogue

Nialls plan was in a full set and motion. Wake up, demand your breakfast and witheld Eleanors teasing as she threatens to give you less than everyone else. Niall groaned lunging at the glass that had Eleanor on the other side.

"Bitch I am fucking starving! I dont want your filthy sandwich! I want blood!" Nialls eyes turned red his fangs showing. 

Eleanor laughed sticking her tongue out then slid the sandwich in the container that would lead to Nialls room.

"Eat your filth, I made sure that I put pigs blood in the ham." Niall spit out the sandwich when Eleanor mentioned pigs blood being in his food.

"You lying cunt! You know I hate pigs bloods." Eleanor smirked walking away.

"The more you tell me stuff you hate the more I find pleasure in making you suffer." Niall growled throwing his sandwich to the floor.

"Eleanor seriously likes to fuck with you." Harry laughed as Niall threw the meat of his sandwich at the window seperating him and Harry.

"Easy for you to say, you like pigs blood dont you?" Harry shrugged.

"Its not as bad as drinking blood from a toddler, which please never do because its like drinking watered down blood thats been soaked in ice cubes." Niall rolled his eyes at the stupid advice Harry gave.

"Im going for a walk." Niall unlocked his door and walked out using his vampire memory to go to the hallway he went ti that lead to the fake grass land.

"Its real when she pulls it down Niall. Just get her to pull it down." Niall opened the door inhaling the scent of fake plastic grass and trees.

"I thought I told you it was all fake, or were you just that desperate for fake sunlight to kill you because your sick of being here." Eleanor smiled locking the door behind her.

"Lets make a deal Calder." Eleanor raised her brow already unbuttoning her blouse.

"You know I didnt put on any of that garlic or wolfsbane so you can try to get a nip at me this time." Niall rolled his eyes hating how this women was just begging for sex.

"Maybe I want to die. You cant even feed me right. You know I can die of starvation, so why not just kill me from your magic window? Oh yeah my deal. I know where your belovid Louis Tomlinson is." Eleanor stopped and dropped her shirt to the floor staring at Niall shocked.

"You dont know where he is. No one knows where he is." Niall nodded.

"Yeah because I made sure he went somewhere far away from your crazy ass. Let me free and I will tell you where Louis." 'Yeah Louis is six feet under miles away from any of us.'

"I dont believe you, for that you can die here." Eleanor ran to the door unlocking it then leaving through it.

'Okay Anne your spell better of worked.' The fake sky began to go away.

'Just to be safe.' Niall hid behind the tree waiting for the cover to fully go away.

When the fake sky was finally gone Niall shot up running towards the window. Using his vampire strength Niall sped towards the window breaking through the glass.

'The sun! It doesnt burn! Anne's spell worked! Im going home!' 

-

Eleanor was pissed, Niall tricked her, anothe vampire broke through the glass window. Niall even survived the sunlight. Why wasnt he burning? 

'Niall you better have a plan to get me out of here soon.' Harry looked up at his white ceiling hoping Niall would be okay.

-

"Sorry your gonna leave your mother again." 

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes another chapter! Yes the fucking last chapter! Anygays I hope you all liked this story! I mean I got reads so fucking fast when I wrote this! Like when I wrote Daddy Dom I got reads really fast with that one, but like the reads got up really fast once I finished the book. Now I havent been getting that many reads on Daddy dom or any of my books besides The Rainbow Baby, thats been getting some good reads as of late. Anygays hope you all like the next book I will be working on. As of right now I dont fully know which one I am gonna be doing because I havent had that one decided for me yet. Anygays if you have tons of story ideas like I do you can use Wheel Decide, it helps me a lot when I have to choose stories. I would of done the whole poll thing on instagram but Instagram doesnt give us the same thing as Twitter. Angays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!

**Author's Note:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! The original place of this story was on Wattpad but because of them deleting authors stories for the smut or porn without plot issue so I am publishing as many of my stories on here. If you want to contact me or know more info about me or the stories being published aka sneak peeks chapter secrets so on so forth my Instagram is Ripjaytd, my Wattpad is Keil-san. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


End file.
